Shouldn't Have
by kyung064
Summary: Pasti pernah sekali saja seumur hidup kalian memiliki orang yang kalian sukai, begitupula dengan Seungkwan. Ada seorang laki-laki, yang ia sukai selama lima tahun. Namun itu bukan kisah cinta yang menarik, karena disini, hanya ia yang menyukai. cinta satu pihak dengan anak tampan yang menawarkan banyak bantuan padanya. VerKwan Vernon x Seungkwan, Hansol x Seungkwan. Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Pasti pernah sekali saja seumur hidup kalian memiliki orang yang kalian sukai, begitupula dengan Seungkwan. Ada seorang laki-laki, yang ia kenal semenjak lima tahun yang lalu, semenjak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Namun itu bukan kisah cinta yang menarik, karena disini, hanya ia yang menyukai.

Cinta satu pihak.

Tanpa pernah diketahui oleh pihak yang lain.

Biasanya tidak pernah ada rahasia yang tidak lolos dari mulut _manis_ Boo Seungkwan, namun terkecuali akan hal ini. Teman-teman yang pernah berkawan dengannya tidak akan pernah tahu siapa sosok yang ia _suka—_

 **Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Shouldn't Have**  
 **Cast:** **Boo Seungkwan, Hansol Vernon Chwe,** **Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, School-life, fluff, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 2816  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Wali kelas bernama lengkap Kang Hyejung itu mengetuk papan tulis dengan penghapus kapur berulang kali, meminta atensi. Wanita yang mendapat panggilan akrab sebagai Kang _seonsaengnim_ itu sampai berdecak tiga kali karena tak kunjung mendapat perhatian.

Rambutnya yang dicepol rapi pagi ini sudah sedikit berantakan dengan dua anak rambut yang masing-masing jatuh di sisi wajahnya yang tegas. Ia memandang _memohon_ pada ketua kelasnya, Lee Seokmin, meminta bantuan. Lee Seokmin sendiri sebenarnya salah satu oknum kegaduhan tersebut, namun ia selalu mengalah pada wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu.

" _YEDEUL-AH!_ " pekiknya dengan suara tingginya yang hampir mencapai tiga oktaf tersebut, sontak anak-anak yang masih meributkan hal tidak penting itu terdiam. Seokmin sudah seperti bos bagi mereka, jadi mereka menurut saja. Sang wali kelas menghela nafas lega, akhirnya hening juga.

Wanita tersebut menatap anak didiknya satu-persatu, "Hari ini, akan datang teman baru. Dia merupakan murid _homeschooling_ sebelumnya, jadi— _seonsaengnim_ harap kalian bisa membantunya bersosialisasi. Dia akan bergabung dengan kita hingga ujian akhir tiba, silahkan masuk Vernon."

Beberapa anak membeo mendengar nama aneh yang baru saja diucapkan wali kelas mereka tersebut. "Beonon?" Mingyu membeo cukup keras dengan aksen Inggris ala kadarnya, Seokmin menggeleng, "Aku yakin itu Bonon." Tangan lebar Mingyu melayang ke arah ubun-ubun sang ketua kelas. "Apa bedanya, kuda?"

Ketua kelasnya merengut, lagi-lagi sebutan itu. Mereka berdua berbalik menatap teman di belakang mereka yang berpipi _chubby,_ "Menurutmu siapa namanya?" itu Seungkwan, biasanya ikut meramaikan suasana, tapi tadi malam ia memilih nonton V App _countdown comeback_ milik Bigbang yang disiarkan langsung sampai pukul dua pagi, alhasil ia pergi ke sekolah dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Ibunya saja sampai mengancam akan menyiramnya kalau ia tidak bangun dari tempat tidur.

Jadi Seungkwan mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mengistirahatkan wajahnya di atas meja. Dua anak tadi mendengus dan kembali berbalik, mereka menemukan laki-laki yang cukup tampan sebenarnya, hanya saja figur wajahnya sedikit aneh—dalam artian mereka jarang menemukan yang seperti itu.

Hyejung mengisyaratkan agar laki-laki bernama Beonon—atau Bonon—atau tidak keduanya itu untuk mengenalkan diri melalui gestur tangannya, laki-laki tadi maju dua langkah. Wajahnya dingin untuk ukuran anak kelas dua SMP, rambutnya tidak hitam seperti anak Korea pada umumnya—tidak mungkin di cat karena itu terlarang dalam peraturan sekolah— kulitnya putih pucat tidak mirip dengan kulit asli orang Korea, dan hal itu sudah membuktikan bahwa memang orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bukanlah orang asli Korea.

"Namaku Hansol Vernon Chwe, atau kalian bisa memanggilku Choi Hansol untuk lebih mudah," dan seisi kelas langsung heboh, mereka kira orang di depan mereka akan bicara dengan aksen Amerika, atau bahkan tidak bisa bahasa Korea sama sekali. Tapi mereka salah, bahasa Korea anak di depan itu sangat bagus, tidak aneh sama sekali untuk di dengar.

"Kau bicara bahasa Korea? Tidak bicara bahasa Inggris?" itu Eunha,yang jelas-jelas tertarik. Hansol mengangguk dua kali, "Aku belajar semenjak pindah ke Korea, aku sudah pindah sejak umurku masih lima tahun, jadi terbiasa menggunakannya. Tapi aku menggunakan bahasa Inggris jika bersama keluargaku,"

Seluruh kelas nampaknya tersihir dengan bocah baru itu, mereka menganggapnya bocah _ajaib._ Karena selama ini belum ada siswa yang berkebangsaan berbeda dengan mereka. Hyejung mengetuk meja kembali, siswa-siswinya cenderung merupakan tipe yang mudah heboh dan berdiskusi bersama, membuat suasana hening berubah gaduh dalam hitungan detik. " _Jja,_ Hansol kau duduk bersama Donghyuk ya, nomor tiga dari belakang."

Mendengar namanya disebutkan Donghyuk yang ramah melambaikan tangannya, Hansol berjalan dan duduk di samping temannya yang berwajah manis itu. Ia menundukkan kepala sedikit –gestur hormat—yang langsung dibalas oleh Donghyuk. "Aku Kim Donghyuk, yang di depan kita ini Seungkwan dan Gyujin." Dengan baik hati ia mengenalkan teman sekelasnya. Gyujin sih menoleh semangat, kalau Boo Seungkwan malah sudah hampir terlelap.

Jadi Vernon hanya menyapa Gyujin, dan dua orang di depan meja Gyujin yang kata Donghyuk bernama Kim Mingyu dan Lee Seokmin. 'Yang hitam tinggi itu Mingyu, dan yang mirip kuda Seokmin.' Hansol menirukan perkataan Donghyuk dalam hati, beberapa anak perempuan menatapnya seolah ia adalah Justin Bieber yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Korea, Hansol menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur teman-teman sekelasnya menatap kagum padanya, di sekolah sebelum ia memutuskan untuk _homeschooling_ teman-temannya menatap ia seolah ia adalah spesies baru—spesies bule maksudnya— dan itu menjengkelkan.

"Boo Seungkwan," panggil Kang _ssaem_ pelan, ia berdecak melihat anak didiknya itu jelas-jelas terlelap dalam kelasnya. "Lima menit lagi _eomma,_ " gumam Seungkwan tak sadar, sontak anak-anak hampir menertawakannya namun berhenti begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari guru muda tersebut.

Guru muda itu mendesah kesal dan berjalan mendekati Seungkwan, bahkan suara _heels_ nya tidak membangunkan pemuda _chubby_ tersebut. Seungkwan malah tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya, apalagi suhu kelas sedang dingin, mendukung suasana sekali.

"Kuperingatkan padamu Boo Seungkwan—"

"Hmm.. Kwon Jiyong _hyungnim,_ " Hyejung mengernyit kesal, apa-apaan? Kenapa jadi Kwon Jiyong? Jangan-jangan Seungkwan nonton siaran langsung _comeback_ Bigbang tadi malam? Loh kok Hyejung _ssaem_ tahu? _Ternyata idola kami sama._ Batin Hyejung dalam hati.

"BOO SEUNGKWAN!"

"AH YEEE— _BANG! BANG! BANGG! SSAEM?!_ asdfgh—" Seungkwan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, Hyejung menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan gemas yang ke arah kesal. Seisi kelas langsung tertawa hebat begitu melihat adegan Seungkwan bangun dari tidur yang _nggak banget._ Apa-apaan? Mana ada orang bangun tidur langsung menari lagu tenar milik Bigbang?

Tangan Hyejung langsung bersarang di telinga Seungkwan, "Bukankah sudah aku ingatkan dilarang tidur di dalam kelasku? Sampai jam berapa tadi malam kau nonton Bigbang, _huh?_ _Ssaem_ akan berikan kau _hadiah_ untuk tidur selama dua jam ke depan,"

Wanita tersebut menjewer telinga muridnya cukup keras dan menggiringnya keluar kelas, "Ampun _ssaemm!_ " tapi Hyejung tidak berbelas kasihan, jadi Seungkwan tetap dihukum berlutut di depan kelas dengan kedua tangan diangkat sampai jam pelajarannya usai. Hari yang manis bukan?

Sang guru kembali dan berdiri di depan papan tulis, "Buka buku kalian halaman dua ratus tiga," dan kembali serius dalam mode mengajarnya. Hansol yang baru pertama kali menyaksikan adegan seperti itu masih melongo, selama ini ia _homeschooling_ , tidak pernah ketiduran. Sekalipun pernah, _Mrs._ Park akan dengan baik hati membangunkannya bahkan pernah menunggunya hingga bangun.

Sementara murid-murid yang lain sudah biasa dengan ketegasan guru yang satu itu.

. . .

Bel istirahat seakan menjadi bel kemenangan yang begitu dinantikan oleh murid-murid kelas 2-B tersebut. Ada yang langsung berhamburan keluar, ada yang merapikan alat tulisnya terlebih dahulu, ada juga yang memilih mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Donghyuk izin istirahat lebih dulu pada Hansol karena disuruh mengumpulkan tugas milik teman-temannya ke meja Song Jihyo _seonsaengnim._

Jadi Hansol sendirian, bingung mau apa. Kalau boleh jujur sih sebenarnya perutnya sakit sekali, ia butuh ke _toilet._ Entah salah makan apa ia semalam, seingatnya _mommy_ nya tidak memasakkan yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi ia memang biasa seperti itu di hari pertama, terlalu menahan gugup bertemu banyak orang, jadinya malah sakit perut.

"Kemana anak ini? Beraninya kabur di jam Jihyo _ssaem_?" Seokmin menunjuk meja Seungkwan yang kosong, Gyujin mengangkat bahu seingatnya Seungkwan bukan tipe anak yang suka membolos. "Ya sudah kita ke kantin saja, oi Hansol mau gabung tidak?" Mingyu setengah berteriak, padahal jaraknya dan Hansol mungkin hanya satu setengah meter saja.

Hansol menggeleng panik, tidak bisa menjawab, keringat muncul di dahinya, perutnya sakit sekali demi Tuhan. Untung saja teman-temannya tidak memaksa dan berjalan keluar kelas, ia berlari keluar kelas dan menuju _toilet_ saat itu juga.

Hari pertama dan ia sudah menandai _teritorial_ di kamar mandi sekolahan, hebat sekali Chwe Hansol. Untung saja sedang sepi, coba kalau ada teman sekelasnya yang tahu, ia bisa diejek. Padahal kan ia hanya menuntaskan kebutuhan duniawinya saja, manusiawi bukan? Tapi kenapa selalu ada yang berniat mengejek anak yang buang hajat di sekolah, benar-benar deh.

Selesai sudah _morning problem_ ala Hansol, tapi perutnya masih panas. Seharusnya ada obat yang bisa ia minum untuk meredakan sakitnya, jadi dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret Hansol melangkah menuju UKS. Ada satu tirai yang ditutup, sepertinya ada siswa yang sakit. Hansol menuju kotak obat yang bersebelahan dengan salah satu ranjang UKS, kebetulan tirainya tidak ditutup sempurna. Ia meminum obat yang ia perlukan dan hampir berbalik sebelum menemukan anak bernama Seungkwan tadi sedang berbaring dengan wajah damai.

Ada dua _headset_ yang ditancapkan masing-masing ke telinganya, entah apa yang membuat Hansol penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mendekat. Dari ponsel putih milik pemuda itu, diputar lagu ' _Let_ _'_ _s not Fall in Love_ ' lagi-lagi milik Bigbang, mungkin anak ini benar-benar VIP atau bagaimana.

"Oh,"

"Oh?"

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, Seungkwan sampai langsung terduduk. Hansol mati kutu, ketahuan sekali ia mengintip lagu anak tersebut. Seungkwan mengusap matanya kasar, "Jam sebelas? Sudah istirahat?" Hansol mengangguk namun tidak membalas, "Gawat, aku ketiduran dan melewatkan kelas Jihyo _ssaem,_ ya! Apa ada tugas tadi?"

Yang ditanyai nampak berpikir, "Tidak ada, tidak diabsen juga. Mungkin _ssaem_ lupa, kau beruntung," jawabnya jujur. "Hah syukurlah, terima kasih G-Dragon." Hansol menautkan alis tebalnya, sehebat apa Bigbang sampai membuat anak ini seperti ini? Kalau Hansol punya anak nanti, ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya suka pada _oppa-oppa_ imajiner itu, tidak ada untungnya, buang-buang duit dan tenaga, bisa bikin malas sekolah pula.

"Jadi, ada apa kau disini?"

Reflek Hansol tertawa palsu, "Ahaha tidak, cari obat. Aku duluan," lalu ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Seungkwan yang terheran-heran dan malah memilih melanjutkan tidurnya.

. . .

Yugyeom berlarian keluar masuk kelas dengan semangat, sahabatnya di kelas sebelah yang _social butterfly_ bernama Bambam alias Kunpimook itu memberitahunya bahwa akan ada berita bagus. Jadi ia penasaran, dan tubuh tingginya yang bergerak ke segala arah itu membuat beberapa orang pusing.

Tapi mana, sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah wali kelasnya tak kunjung masuk juga. Jangan-jangan berita bagusnya hanya untuk beberapa kelas saja? Sedih, Yugyeom kecewa, Yugyeom mau minta keadilan ke bapak kepala sekolah Lee Seunggi. Tidak adil sama sekali.

Sampai ia berubah sumringah begitu wajah cantik—yang menyiratkan raut lelah— milik Kang Hyejung memasuki kelasnya, kali ini tidak sendirian, ditemani guru olahraga bernama Yoochun. Jadi Yugyeom mengalah dan duduk sebelum Lee Seokmin menendang pantatnya.

"Jadi—"

"YEEEEE!"

"SAYA BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

Kelas kembali hening, mungkin Hyejung bisa pensiun dini kalau begini terus. Yoochun tersenyum menguatkan, Hyejung sih iya-iya saja. Sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi anak didiknya. "Sesuai dengan keputusan kepala sekolah, minggu depan kalian akan pergi kemah, dari hari Kamis hingga Sabtu, jangan bawa yang banyak-banyak. Jangan bawa macam-macam, apalagi _gadget_ , disana susah listrik."

"Kenapa tidak sampai Minggu _ssaem_?"

Itu Yuju yang bertanya, Hyejung menggeleng, "Supaya Minggu kalian bisa beristirahat dan kembali sekolah dengan semangat pada hari Senin," dan langsung dapat respon berupa cibiran. "Jangan bawa makanan terlalu banyak kecuali camilan ringan atau sesuatu yang bisa instan dimasak, jangan lupa bawa obat-obatan. Dan sekali lagi tidak ada _gadget_ selain telepon seluler, dimengerti?"

" _Baaaiiikkk ssaemmmm,_ "koor murid-muridnya kompak, "Bagus kalau begitu, ketua kelas siapkan data teman sekelas beserta nomor ponsel pribadi dan nomor ponsel walinya, supaya mudah dihubungi." Seokmin mengangguk lalu segera memutar kertas dengan kolom; Nama, Telepon, Telepon Wali, Riwayat Penyakit. Kepada teman-temannya.

Hansol diam, tidak pernah pergi kemah sebelumnya. Apa _mommy_ nya akan memberi izin? Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia _homeschooling_ selain karena _culture shock_ yang ia terima di masa sekolah dasar karena semua anak menganggapnya aneh hanya karena ia seorang _halfer._ Ibunya begitu khawatir dengan dia dan adik kecilnya, itu kenapa ia menjalani _homeschooling._

Tanpa disadari Donghyuk sudah menyalurkan kertas data siswa yang baru saja ia isi, Hansol menatap kertas itu ragu-ragu. Apa sebaiknya ia tidak bilang ibunya kalau ia berkemah? Jujur, anak mana yang tidak tertarik menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya untuk beberapa hari di luar kota? Tapi kalau ibunya tahu, sudah pasti ia akan mendapatkan penolakan mentah-mentah.

 _Nama: Hansol Vernon Chwe_

 _Nomor ponsel: 010-####-##98_

 _Nomor ponsel orangtua: 010-89##-##04_

 _Riwayat penyakit: —_

Ia menyalurkan kertas itu ke arah Jihyo, mungkin ia bisa beralasan pergi berlibur di rumah Jisoo sepupunya dan mengajak kakaknya itu bekerja sama. Lagipula nomor yang ia tuliskan di sana bukan nomor asli ayah maupun ibunya, namun nomor ponselnya yang sudah tidak aktif.

Bel pulang berdering, hujan rintik-rintik membasahi kota Seoul dan sekitarnya. Hansol mengeluarkan mantel hujannya, lalu memakainya. Mantel hujan biru laut itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak SD, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bukan anak orang kaya yang akan diantar-jemput dengan mobil pribadi, dan ia tidak terlalu suka menunggu bis apalagi dengan rumahnya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi pilihannya jatuh pada sepeda angin miliknya, lagipula ia bisa menggunakan sepeda ini untuk menjemput Sofia—adiknya— kadang-kadang, meski adiknya suka protes karena sepeda Hansol tidak ada boncengannya.

Hansol menuntun sepedanya sampai gerbang sekolah karena banyak guru-guru yang masih ada di sekolah, tidak sopan rasanya kalau melewati mereka sambil naik sepeda. Beberapa teman sekelasnya menyapa, dan ia hanya menimpali dengan senyum tipis. Ia melewati halte yang nampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berteduh disana –karena jadwal bis sudah lewat lima menit yang lalu— tapi ada seseorang yang tidak asing duduk disana sambil memeluk ransel di dadanya.

'Ah, si VIP itu lagi.' Gumam Hansol dalam hati, ia mengendarai sepedanya pelan dan entah mengapa malah berhenti di depan halte itu. "Ya Boo Seungkwan! Kenapa belum pulang?" Hansol mengeraskan suaranya supaya tidak teredam oleh suara hujan, pemuda itu mendongak namun masih menumpukan dagunya di atas ranselnya, lucu sekali.

Pemuda itu nampak kikuk sesaat, " _Eomma_ tidak bisa menjemputku, aku tidak bisa naik bis karena rumahku tidak dilewati bis, tapi tidak bisa jalan kaki juga karena agak jauh." Dahi Hansol berkerut mendengar penjelasan berbelit Seungkwan, "Memang rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya lagi. " _Cheoogi.._ apartemen di dekat TK Yongsan, kau tahu?"

Itukan TK-nya Sofia dulu, jelas saja Hansol tau, ia sudah sering jadi pengasuh dadakan adiknya sewaktu TK. "Ah, apartemen itu. Aku tahu, dulu adikku TK disana, mau kuantar?" entah mengapa ia menawarkan hal ini, Seungkwan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Hansol kan wajahnya dingin bisa-bisanya baik seperti ini? Jangan-jangan..

"Aku tidak memaksa kok, kau bisa menunggu ibumu saja—"

"Kau tidak punya boncengan," _duh,_ kenapa sih semua orang mengomentari model sepedanya? Kalau Hansol pakai sepeda yang ada boncengan dan keranjang di depannya, yang ada ia akan mirip bibi penjual susu yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Hansol ini laki-laki, tentu saja harus berbeda. Ia melirik dua pijakan yang ada di belakang sepedanya, "Itu, kau naik di situ. Atau kau mau duduk menyamping di pipa ini?" kali ini ia menunjuk pipa yang menghubungkan antara setir dengan sadel sepedanya.

Mata Seungkwan semakin melebar, "Kau kira aku _yeoja?_ _Jeongmal!_ " Seungkwan kesal sendiri lalu mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan gaya khas _divaboo_ , suaranya keras sekali sampai orang-orang yang berteduh di halte memperhatikan mereka aneh. Dan Hansol makin kesal karena hujan makin deras, wajahnya sudah basah daritadi. "Jadi kau mau atau tidak?" ia memberi penawaran terakhir.

Tanpa diduga Seungkwan berdiri lalu mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya, jadi lelaki itu bawa payung? Kenapa tidak jalan saja?! Oh iya, jaraknya jauh. Bahkan masih lebih dekat rumah Hansol daripada apartemen Seungkwan. Dengan ragu Seungkwan memijakkan kedua kakinya di pijakan sepeda, sebelah tangannya memegang payung dan yang sebelah lagi mencengkram pundak Hansol sebagai pegangan. "Sudah?" tanya Hansol.

"Eum!" jawab Seungkwan yakin, Hansol mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Tidak berani cepat-cepat karena takut kejadian jaman dahulu terjadi lagi –ia pernah membonceng Sofia dan karena Sofia badannya kecil serta ringan ia jadi mempercepat laju sepedanya, ketika ada polisi tidur Sofia terpental. Sejak itu Sofia benci sepeda kakaknya— "Rumahmu dimana Vernon—ie?"

Eh, Hansol baru sadar ini kali pertamanya Seungkwan memanggil namanya. Dan berkebalikan dengan teman-temannya yang lain, ia malah memanggilnya Vernon. Apa karena ketika hari pertama Hansol mengenalkan diri anak ini tertidur ya? Tapi lucu sih, kedengarannya jadi seperti 'Peononnie' haha. "Nanti kita akan lewat sebelum sampai ke rumahmu,"

Seungkwan mengangguk-angguk, Hansol tentu saja tidak tahu. Ia masih berpegangan pada jas hujan biru milik lelaki itu, dan mengeratkan pegangannya, tentu saja jas hujan itu jadi licin karena air. Lagian susah juga pegangan dengan satu tangan, untung keseimbangannya bagus, kalau tidak ia mungkin sudah jatuh daritadi.

"Berhenti di lobi saja," ia mengarahkan Hansol, lelaki itu menghentikan sepedanya di depan lobi dan membiarkan Seungkwan turun. " _Gumawo_ atas tumpangannya," ia tersenyum ramah. Hansol hanya menanggapi sekilas, "Tidak bisa disebut tumpangan karena kau tidak duduk,"

Tapi Seungkwan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Yang jelas aku tidak harus menunggu _eomma_ di halte seperti anak hilang. Hati-hati Vernon-ie!" setelah berpamitan Hansol mengayuh sepedanya menjauh, meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih melambaikan tangannya dan tidak sadar bahwa satpam apartemen sedang memandanginya heran.

Ia baru menghentikan lambaian tangannya begitu Hansol hilang dari pandangan, ' _Aigoo_ tampannya, hah.. bicara apa kau Boo Seungkwan? Asdfgh— tidak, tidak, Kwon Jiyong jauh lebih tampan.' Ia uring-uringan dan masuk apartemen tanpa mengindahkan satpam yang masih memandanginya.

 **TBC**

 **Halo aku kembali dengan Verkwan, haha. Entah kenapa aku kangen jaman SMA dan malah kepikiran bikin ff mereka =)) kan kemarin2 aku bikin ff seventeen latarnya masa kuliah, karena mereka masih umur SMA jadi aku bikinin aja ff school-life XD ini karena tiba-tiba waktu hujan keputer lagunya Baek Ah Yeon eonnie yang Shouldn't Have. Sukaa banget lagu itu, bikin nyesek liriknya:( bikin flashback yang bener lol haha. apadeh inspirasinya ga banget ;_;v should i keep/delete?**

 **Rencananya ini ga panjang, Cuma sekitar 2-3 chapter aja.**

 **So,** ** _review_** **?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Shouldn't Have**  
 **Cast:** **Boo Seungkwan, Hansol Vernon Chwe,** **Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, School-life, fluff, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 4724  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

" _Mom,_ aku mau menginap—"

" _Wait_ Vernon,"

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menahan kata-katanya, karena ibunya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon, sepertinya penting. Ia sedang duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan adik perempuannya yang asyik mencomot permen cokelat, Hansol menggeleng dan mengambil _stoples_ berisi permen cokelat itu. "Makan nasi dulu," ia mengulurkan mangkok yang sudah berisi nasi kepada adiknya. Sang adik cemberut, tapi Hansol menunjuk gigi adiknya yang sudah berlumuran cokelat. " _Make sure you brush your teeth before sleep,_ " peringatnya, sedang memainkan peran sebagai kakak tertua. Adiknya mengangguk patuh.

Karena ibunya tak kunjung menanggapi, ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ayahnya yang masih sibuk dengan lukisan-lukisannya. " _Appa,_ hari Kamis besok aku akan—" ayahnya mengarahkan kuas yang baru saja dicelupkan ke palet berwarna kuning ke arah meja makan. "Bicara ketika kita selesai makan, oke?"

Dan ayahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera bergabung makan malam bersama mereka. Malahan memfokuskan diri dengan lukisan abstrak bernilai seni tinggi, ya keluarganya memang memiliki darah seni yang cukup kental. Akhirnya Hansol mengalah dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ibunya baru saja selesai dengan panggilan _pentingnya._ " _So, what are you gonna talk about?_ "

Ia menimang-nimang beberapa saat, berbohong bukanlah keahliannya. Tapi ibunya rupanya tidak menyadari gelagatnya yang mencurigakan, malah meraih daging dan meletakkannya ke atas piring, "Ngomong-ngomong ibu akan pergi dengan ayah untuk pameran di Busan Rabu ini." Ucapan ibunya sama sekali tidak terduga, "Lalu Sofia?" tanyanya. "Ikut bersama kami, sekolahnya sedang libur. Tapi karena kau tidak kau harus tetap sekolah ya, tapi tidak mungkin kau sendiri di rumah—"

"Aku menginap di rumah Joshua _hyung!_ "

Mata ibunya memicing, tumben sekali begitu semangat untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Hong? "Baguslah. Siapkan barang-barangmu nanti, ayo makan dulu." Hansol tersenyum lebar dalam hati, keberuntungan memang tidak kemana!

Jadi selepas makan ia buru-buru ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya menghubungi kakaknya dengan semangat. " _Hyung!_ Aku butuh bantuanmu, minggu ini aku akan berkemah tapi kau tahu ibuku kan—"

" _Vernon? Relax, okay?_ " suara Jisoo yang lembut selalu menenangkan, akhirnya Hansol menjelaskan dengan pelan-pelan ditambah suara yang cukup rendah. Jisoo menghela nafas berat, kakak yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA itu jelas sekali tidak terima. " _Vernon, berbohong itu tidak baik, kau tahu kan?_ "

Oh ayolah, ia tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk mendengarkan ceramah Jisoo. " _Please hyung,_ ini adalah kali pertamaku. Kumohon?" pintanya dengan sangat, ia tahu Jisoo orang baik, kakak sepupu yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. " _Baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Tapi kalau ibumu curiga dan mendatangi ke rumah, aku tidak tanggung oke? Akan langsung kubeberkan rencanamu._ "

"YEAH! AKU MENCINTAIMU _HYUNG—_ halo?!"

Tutt.. tutt…

Sambungan telah diputus.

. . .

Mungkin hanya Hansol satu-satunya siswa dengan bawaan paling sedikit, tas ransel berukuran sedang berisi; tiga baju ganti sudah termasuk baju tidur, handuk, alat mandi, obat sakit perut, camilan dua bungkus. Sementara teman-teman lainnya sudah seperti akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk beberapa hari, bahkan ada yang bawa koper!

Yoochun yang bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua acara menggeleng-geleng, mereka tidak tahu apa kalau berkemah itu artinya mereka akan tinggal di alam bebas, dan hanya selama tiga hari dua malam. Guru muda itu mengabsen anak didiknya satu-persatu, memastikan siapa yang belum datang.

"Lihat, _appa_ ku beli _ipad_ baru dari China." Mingyu mengeluarkan iPadnya. Seokmin berdecak, "Kakakku membelikan aku xbox, mau coba?" ia tidak mau kalah, beberapa temannya juga jadi memamerkan barang-barang mewah dan keren milik mereka. Belum berangkat tapi sudah melanggar peraturan.

"Hansol! Kau bawa apa?"

Eh? Memang bawa apa? "Bawa ponsel, hehe." Ia tertawa garing, kan benar, dilarang bawa benda elektronik selain ponsel? Anak-anak tadi kecewa karena Hansol terlalu taat peraturan, "Aku bawa kipas elektrik, lucu kan?" Seungkwan mengacungkan kipas elektrik kecil warna kuning, ala-ala _chibby_ G-Dragon.

Srek!

Kipas angin kecil tadi berpindah tangan ke Hyejung _ssaem,_ "Tidak ada alat elektronik kecuali ponsel, tidak ingat?" ia menggerakkan tangannya cekatan merampas benda-benda yang tidak seharusnya dibawa oleh muridnya. " _SSAEM!_ punyaku _limited edition,_ jangan diambil!" Seungkwan melonjak-lonjak.

Namun Hyejung menggeleng, "Peraturan tetap peraturan, aku kembalikan ketika pulang. Disana dingin, kalian tidak butuh kipas angin, dan yang pasti tidak butuh Bigbang." Seungkwan mendengus, jangan-jangan Hyejung _ssaem_ cemburu? Kali ini Mingyu dan Seokmin yang merajuk, itu barang kesayangan mereka, baru pula.

" _Ssaem_ kembalikan ketika pulang, mengerti? Sekarang baris dan masuk bis," Kang Hyejung benar-benar wanita berhati dingin, mereka cemberut namun tetap masuk ke dalam bis. Tapi dasar anak-anak, sampai di bis hilang sudah kekecewaan mereka dan kembali ribut seperti biasanya.

Hansol duduk di depan, di sisi jendela, karena Donghyuk minta duduk di sisi pinggir. Bis pun akhirnya melaju menuju kawasan perkemahan di daerah Gyeonggi-do, tempatnya ada di bagian pegunungan dan sekitar enam puluh kilometer dari Seoul. Tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya.

"Y—Ya! Seungkwan!" itu suara Gyujin, membuat Hyejung _ssaem_ yang duduk di tengah langsung sigap dengan kantong plastik di tangannya, ternyata Seungkwan mabuk kendaraan. Lelaki itu memegangi kantong plastik tadi dan menadahkannya di depan mulutnya sendiri. "Naik bis saja mabuk, kau ini bagaimana?" cibir Seokmin main-main.

Seungkwan yang sedang kepayahan masih sempat saja menoleh dan protes, "Ini karena aku duduk di atas ban, lagipula asalku dari Jeju-do, aku biasa naik pesawat kalau ke Seoul dan bepergian naik mobil, mau apa kau? Huweekkk—" ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya begitu mobil berguncang. " _Jja,_ kau duduk di depan saja ya biar tidak terlalu kena guncangan? Donghyukkie, ayo bertukar tempat duduk."

Karena Donghyuk anak baik lelaki itu menuruti saja apa kata wali kelasnya, dan akhirnya Seungkwan jadi duduk di sebelah Hansol. Ia masih tetap berupaya mengeluarkan isi perutnya walaupun sedikit susah karena bis melakukan perjalanan yang panjang dan menanjak. "Maaf—jangan dilihat kalau kau jijik," gumamnya pada Hansol, namun lelaki setengah bule itu bukannya mengalihkan pandangan malah memijit tengkuk temannya lembut. "Ibu melakukannya ketika aku masuk angin,"

Beberapa menit setelahnya Seungkwan sudah jauh lebih baik, ia berterimakasih pada temannya itu. Sekarang ia bisa menikmati perjalanan sekaligus pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Setelah melewati jalanan dengan tanjakan yang terlalu vertikal dengan jalan turun yang curam, bis mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah bumi perkemahan. Guru Kang memimpin barisan beserta barisan kelas-kelas lainnya.

Disana sudah dibangun beberapa tenda dengan ukuran besar yang mampu menampung sekitar sepuluh orang dalam satu tenda. "Rapikan barang-barang kalian dan setelahnya kita akan melakukan jelajah, mengerti?" anak-anak mengangguk, udara pegunungan yang segar jauh berbeda dari udara di kota Seoul. Sama sekali tidak rugi datang kemari.

Murid laki-laki kelas 2-B ada yang bergabung dengan murid kelas 2-A, jadi; Seokmin, Mingyu, Gyujin, Seungkwan, Hansol, Yugyeom, Donghyuk bergabung dengan Bambam, Junhong, dan Changkyun dari kelas 2-A. Tapi Mingyu malah mendengus, soalnya di tenda sebelah ada tiga senior yang memang diajak bergabung oleh Yoochun _seonsaengnim_ untuk mendampingi adik kelasnya, nama-nama senior itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, dan Kim Hanbin. Dan nama Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar membuat Mingyu ingin pindah tenda.

Ia menatap Seungkwan yang berbaring, "Ya Boo Seungkwan! Tukar dirimu dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ di tenda sebelah," Seungkwan mendengus dan melempar Mingyu dengan bantal, enak saja anak hitam itu menukar-nukarnya, memang dia barang? Baru saja mereka akan berbaring, suara sirine membangunkan mereka, pasti guru-guru itu. Mereka bangkit dan berjalan keluar tenda.

Di lapangan sudah berdiri Yoochun _ssaem,_ Jihyo _ssaem,_ Hyejung _ssaem,_ dan Kangin _ssaem._ murid-murid membentuk barisan sebelum disuruh oleh guru-gurunya. " _Jja,_ kita akan melakukan jelajah. Selama jelajah, sebaiknya kalian mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk api unggun nanti malam dan memasak makan, mengerti?" Kangin _ssaem_ berteriak, murid-murid mengangguk.

"Ayo jalan!"

Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat itu, namun jelas sekali hutan ini jarang dieksplor oleh manusia. Jalannya masih merupakan jalan setapak, dan harus diberi tanda agar mereka tidak tersesat. Suara binatang hutan kedengaran menggema, ya, hanya ada suara serangga dan sejenis monyet. Bukannya suara mesin kendaraan seperti di kota.

Mingyu tampak semangat mengumpulkan dahan-dahan patah yang bisa digunakan sebagai kayu bakar dan mengumpulkannya ke kakak tingkat bernama Jeon Wonwoo, dasar modus, cibir Seokmin dan kawan-kawan. Seungkwan merapatkan jaketnya dan memakai tudungnya, dingin sekali, selain itu banyak nyamuk. Ia menoleh dan menatap Hansol yang menggunakan _sweater_ panjang dan _beanie_ di kepalanya.

Anak itu tampak bersemangat sekali, ia terus memandang ke sekeliling. "Kau kelihatan semangat?" Hansol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian menoleh, ia mengangguk. "Aku baru pertama kali ke hutan, apalagi dengan teman-teman." Akunya, tentu saja, dia pasti tidak pernah rekreasi sebelumnya. "Indah bukan? Alam bebas memang yang terbaik, ayo kumpulkan kayunya!"

Mendengar ajakan Seungkwan, Hansol pun menurutinya. Ia memandang ke banyak arah berusaha mengumpulkan kayu-kayu yang tidak basah, semakin banyak semakin baik bukan? Pemuda itu selesai mengumpulkannya dan meninggalkan Seungkwan untuk pergi ke tempat pengumpulan kayu, tapi lama tidak kembali. Seungkwan mengangkat bahu, mungkin Hansol kembali ke tenda.

. . .

Acara api unggun sedang berlangsung kurang lebih sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kangin dan Jihyo bertanggungjawab untuk memanggang daging dan ayam, mereka juga memanggang beberapa _goguma._ Aroma sup yang dimasak oleh Hyejung juga menggugah selera, sementara Yoochun duduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran muridnya dan memimpin mereka menyanyikan lagu.

Murid-murid semangat sekali bernyanyi, dan seketika acara api unggun berubah menjadi acara unjuk bakat. Ada Yugyeom dan Bambam yang menampilkan tarian hebat, ada Junhong dan Mingyu yang memilih _rap,_ ada Eunha dan Yuju yang bernyanyi dengan suara merdu mereka, dll.

"Lee Seokmin, ayo nyanyi!" Yoochun menunjuk ketua kelas 2-B itu, biarpun tampilannya konyol dan tidak menyakinkan, sesungguhnya Seokmin itu memiliki bakat terpendam. Suaranya jernih sekali, dan ia dapat menyentuh nada tinggi dengan begitu baik. Seokmin tampak malu-malu, seketika banyak anak memanggil namanya. Mingyu, Gyujin, dan Donghyuk mendorong tubuh Seokmin paksa.

Karena tidak siap dan malu tampil sendiri, Seokmin menarik tangan Seungkwan. "Wah, ada Seungkwan juga. Kita dapat _jackpot,_ " Yoochun terkekeh, guru tampan itu memutar instrumental lagu dengan _speaker mini_ miliknya. Seokmin menerima _microphone_ dari Yoochun, ia menunggu hingga tiba saatnya.

" _Kkamake geullin bami chajaogo ne bange buri kyejimyeon,_

 _(When the dark night comes and your room light turns on)"_

Suara merdu Seokmin langsung mendapat hadiah tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya, malahan yang ada dalam lingkaran sudah menautkan tangan mereka masing-masing. Bergerak pelan sesuai irama.

 _"_ _Heulleonaoneun I norael deutgetji ireoke nal deutgetji._

 _(You will listen to this song, you will listen to me)_ "

Seokmin melanjutkan ini giliran Seungkwan, ia memegang _microphone_ nya lalu memejamkan mata.

" _Eojjeomyeon neomu neujeotgetjiman, eojjeomyeon neomu andwae jasin eopdan mareun, hajima eottokhae?_

 _(It might be too late, it might be too late but.. It can't be, don't say that you're not confident, what do I do?)_ "

Suaranya lembut sekali, seperti sudah menelan puluhan CD lagu sebelumnya. 'Jadi itu maksudnya _jackpot?_ ' batin Hansol, ia tidak tahu Seungkwan punya suara yang merdu. Tiba-tiba murid lain ikut menyanyikan bagian _reff_ lagu Melodrama milik Huh Gak tersebut, beberapa jadi _crack_ suaranya karena lagu itu terlalu tinggi. Hansol tertawa, ternyata sekolah umum tidak buruk. Punya teman itu menyenangkan.

Mungkin setelah pulang, ia akan menyakinan ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Hansol melirik ponselnya sedikit, tidak ada panggilan, syukurlah ibunya tidak menaruh curiga.

Acara api unggun sekaligus makan malam akhirnya selesai, mereka harus membersihkan diri dan segera tidur karena paginya mereka punya acara senam pagi bersama. Kebanyakan seperti Seokmin, Mingyu, Bambam, Yugyeom, Junhong, Gyujin, dan Seungkwan sudah terlelap. Mungkin energi mereka diserap habis dalam acara tadi. Sementara Donghyuk masih menggunakan krim vitamin kulit miliknya. Dan Changkyun serta Hansol masih menatap ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian Changkyun dan Donghyuk tertidur, suasana yang tadinya masih ramai berubah senyap. Pukul setengah dua belas malam, mungkin hanya Hansol yang masih bangun. Hansol meletakkan ponselnya kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap keluar tenda. Tapi siapa sangka ia malah menginjak kantong plastik _snack_ milik Bambam.

Srek!

Mata Seungkwan langsung terbuka, ia memang suka tidak nyaman kalau tidak tidur di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia memandang Hansol yang akan keluar tenda, "Hei, mau kemana? Sudah malam?" pemuda itu meletakkan telunjuknya sendiri di bibir, takut ketahuan. "Psst, kembalilah tidur. Aku akan pergi sebentar saja," perintahnya.

Seungkwan tampak ragu, namun ia melepas selimutnya. "Aku ikut!" awalnya ingin melarang, tapi Seungkwan malah mengancam akan melaporkannya pada wali kelas kalau melarangnya ikut. Akhirnya mereka mengambil jaket dan masuk ke dalam hutan, Seungkwan memegangi ujung jaket Hansol erat-erat.

Mana ia tahu Hansol akan mengajaknya ke hutan? Ia kira Hansol mengajaknya ke _toilet_ di bawah atau bagaimana, "Hei, kita mau kemana?" ia bertanya panik, sudah malam, penglihatannya tidak terlalu baik untuk melihat tanda-tanda. "Sebentar lagi sampai kok."

Mereka masuk lebih dalam ke hutan, namun Hansol berbelok sedikit ke arah kiri. Pelan-pelan mereka menuruni jalanan menurun, dan itu mengantarkan mereka ke padang ilalang yang cukup lebar, tapi dikelilingi pepohonan hutan yang tinggi-tinggi. "Eh?" Seungkwan bingung, Hansol berjalan terus. Tapi itu di dekat jurang, jadi ia berhenti agak jauh dari bibir jurang.

Jarinya menujuk ke arah lampu-lampu yang gemerlapan, "Lihat, disana kota!" tunjuknya, Seungkwan memandangi kota tersebut. Memang terlihat begitu indah dan cantik, lampu-lampu jadi terlihat kecil karena mereka melihatnya dari tempat yang begitu jauh. Seperti berlian. "Keren kan? _Like a diamond,_ "

Seungkwan sih iya-iya saja begitu Hansol ngoceh sedikit dengan bahasa Inggris, masalahnya angin yang semilir-semilir membuatnya ngantuk. "Vernon-ie, ayo kembali. Aku ngantuk," namun Vernon malah menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi. Kau jangan tidur dulu, sia-sia kau ikut kalau tidak melihatnya."

Jadi mereka berdua masih duduk sambil memeluk lutut, sebenarnya apa yang mau dilihat oleh Hansol? Yaampun ini sudah tengah malam menjelang dini hari. Seungkwan menatap jam tangan yang memang sengaja tidak ia lepaskan, pukul 11:59 pm. Mau nonton apa anak ini? Ia menggeleng-geleng.

Dua puluh detik kemudian jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tepat. Seharusnya Seungkwanderella sudah kembali ke tenda sebelum ibu tiri aka Kang Hyejung _ssaem_ memarahinya. Tidak, ini bukan negeri dongeng. Seungkwan menggeleng-geleng, karena ngantuk otaknya jadi sedikit tidak waras.

Dorr!

Matanya terbuka lebar mendengar suara mirip ledakan tersebut. Dan itu tidak hanya sekali, tapi disusul suara-suara yang mirip.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Ia memandang ke arah kota, kemudian ke langit. Ternyata kembang api, ia kira ada apa. "Nah, itu pertunjukannya. Kembang api, di salah satu distrik Gyeonggi-do ada perayaan, kebetulan kita ada disini. Indah bukan?" Seungkwan dan Vernon menatap kembang api tersebut, seakan tidak pernah ada habisnya. Warnanya indah sekali, bahkan ada yang membentuk tulisan maupun gambar-gambar lain.

Indah sekali, orang mana yang tidak akan menyukai kembang api? "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Seungkwan, matanya masih belum lepas dari kembang api di langit. "Internet hehe, aku mencari apa yang menarik dari kota ini. Ternyata ada festival kembang api, kebetulan sekali. Dari dulu aku dan adikku sama-sama suka kembang api, tadi setelah mengumpulkan kayu, aku menemukan tempat ini."

Penjelasannya panjang sekali, namun Seungkwan tidak keberatan. Matanya masih berbinar menatap indahnya langit dengan kembang api, seperti perayaan tahun baru saja. Mereka menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam disana, sampai tidak ada kembang api sama sekali di langit.

Akhirnya selesai, Hansol berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari rumput-rumput. Untung saja ilalangnya tidak terlalu tinggi. "Nah, sudah berakhir. Ayo kembali, kita bisa kesiangan besok."

. . .

Benar saja Hansol dan Seungkwan hampir jadi yang paling akhir datang ke lapangan untuk senam pagi, Hyejung _ssaem_ hampir menyemprot mereka namun ditahan oleh Yoochun. Mereka menunduk meminta maaf dan ikut ke barisan setelah melakukan _push up_ sebanyak lima kali.

Kali ini temanya adalah permainan, mereka harus melewati beberapa pos dan melakukan _game_ yang berbeda di setiap pos. timnya sesuai dengan pembagian tenda, untung saja ada Mingyu si orang yang bisa melakukan apa saja jadi tim mereka bisa dengan baik melewati beberapa permainan ketangkasan.

Kali ini mereka harus turun lewat jalan yang cukup curam, mereka saling berpegangan tangan supaya tidak tergelincir di lereng tersebut. Dan ketika sampai di bawah, rupanya mereka disambut air terjun dan sungai yang sangat jernih airnya. Wonwoo sudah menunggu disana, senior itu mendapat tugas untuk mengarahkan permainan ' _Save Water_ ' maksudnya adalah mereka harus memindahkan air sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam ember besar secara menyalur.

Jadi semua anggota harus berpartisipasi. Tapi gelas yang dipakai untuk memindahkan air memiliki lubang di bawahnya, sehingga mereka harus bergerak cepat supaya airnya tidak terbuang sia-sia. Mingyu duduk di belakang sendiri, dapat tugas menerima air pertama kali dari Wonwoo –sebenarnya dia yang mau seperti itu, dasar tukang modus—. Mereka harus duduk di sungai yang dalamnya hanya sebetis anak-anak itu, airnya dingin membuat mereka bergidik.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Konsentrasi! Jangan melirik-lirik Wonwoo _sunbae_ terus, _arra?_ Kita harus menang!" itu Seokmin, dan suaranya kelewat batas normal. Wonwoo sampai melirik karena mendengar namanya disebutkan. Mingyu kesal, jadi ia mencipratkan air sungai ke arah Seokmin hingga bajunya basah. Seokmin mendelik, Mingyu ini dinasehati malah membuat tubuhnya basah. Jadi ia membalas perlakuan teman sebangkunya itu.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, kenapa jadi ada adegan perang air di depannya? " _Yedeul-ah,_ ayo bersiap. Lihat baju kalian basah semua, bisa sakit." Nasihat Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu malah mengira seniornya itu perhatian. Dasar, cinta kadang-kadang suka buta. Jadi mereka fokus dan memainkan permainan tersebut.

Hasil akhirnya sedikit mengecewakan, kelompok Mingyu ada di peringkat dua. Yang peringkat satu itu kelas 2-C, tapi mereka tidak kecewa, hanya permainan.

Karena hari sudah mendung mereka harus kembali ke dekat tenda, lagipula mereka harus makan siang yang tertunda –karena sudah jam tiga sore, seharusnya mereka makan siang pukul satu— Kim Hanbin bertugas mengarahkan adik kelasnya ke jalur untuk kembali. Tapi ternyata jalan kembalinya tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka bayangkan, medannya benar-benar buruk.

"Kalian harus memegang tali ini pelan-pelan untuk menanjak, oke? Hati-hati terperosok, pastikan kalian mencondongkan badan kalian ke depan untuk memudahkan mendaki." Hanbin menunjukkan caranya, hanya dalam dua menit saja ia sudah sampai di puncak. Beberapa murid terutama yang perempuan menggerutu, tidak ada jalan kembali yang lebih manusiawi apa?

Mereka mendaki bergantian, karena hanya ada tiga tali yang tersedia. Benar-benar bahaya karena mereka mendaki tanpa alat keselamatan, salah langkah sedikit dan melepaskan talinya mungkin mereka bisa terbentur di dasar. Beruntunglah tidak ada yang terluka, murid-murid perempuan dibantu agar lebih mudah naik.

Dan kini mereka menunggu antrian mandi sambil duduk-duduk di lokasi api unggun semalam. Mendung mulai menggelap dan hawa dingin perlahan memeluk tubuh mereka. Seungkwan beranjak untuk mandi, karena baru saja berbicara dengan Bambam dan Junhong ia jadi terlambat mandi. Padahal Donghyuk, Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Hansol sudah mandi dari tadi.

Ia pergi ke tempat mandi, ada sekitar sepuluh bilik kamar mandi yang dibangun disana. Ia memasuki salah satunya, dan bergidik sebentar, air pegunungan terlalu dingin.

Sementara itu Hansol yang sudah selesai mandi memandang ke sekeliling, Seungkwan belum selesai. Dan beberapa temannya tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu, jadi ia ingin meng _explore_ tempat ini sedikit. Beberapa anak nampak bercanda dengan anak lain, jadi itu kesempatan baginya untuk pergi diam-diam.

Bukannya Hansol tidak suka berbincang dengan teman-teman yang lain, ia suka. Hanya saja, perkemahan saat ini bisa jadi merupakan saat terakhir ia akan pergi ke hutan, dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan.

Seingatnya kemarin ia melihat pondok kecil, kira-kira ada apa ya di dalamnya? "Ah sial, gerimis." Gerutunya, jadi ia harus bergegas. Karena tanah hutan bisa berubah menjadi sangat berlumpur ketika terkena air, jadi ia harus bergegas sebelum hujan deras. Kalau tidak, ia nanti mungkin tidak bisa kembali.

Hansol mencoba memayungi kepalanya dengan punggung tangannya, ia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat pondoknya sudah tidak jauh lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya tanpa tahu di depan ada genangan lumpur kecil yang licin.

"Argh!" Hansol menjerit reflek, ia terpleset dan jatuh ke arah kiri, dan itu buruk. Karena di sisi kiri malah ada lereng miring kecil, akibatnya ia jatuh berguling-guling ke arah bawah. "Ah.." kakinya terasa perih, dan tubuhnya tidak berhenti berguling. Sakit sekali, ditambah dengan hujan yang makin deras.

Pandangannya berubah buram, ' _Tolong.._ ' ia hampir berteriak namun suaranya seolah tertahan, dadanya sesak, tidak! Asmanya tidak boleh kambuh di saat seperti ini.

. . .

Seungkwan baru saja selesai mandi setelah mengantri beberapa saat tadi, sepertinya ia keluar paling akhir, maklum, ia suka menyanyi di dalam kamar mandi hehe. Dan itu jadi kebiasaan buruknya karena ia akan mandi dua kali lebih lama daripada orang normal. Dia berlari kecil ke dekat tenda sambil memayungi kepalanya dengan handuk, hujan mulai deras. Ia bingung kenapa suasana di dekat tenda berubah ganjil. Guru-gurunya tampak mondar-mandir kebingungan, jadi ia menyimpan alat mandi dan baju kotornya ke dalam tenda, kemudian keluar lagi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Gyujin.

Sementara yang ditanya berubah terkejut, " _Ssaem!_ Boo Seungkwan ada di sini!" Seungkwan mendelik, bukannya dia sudah bilang kalau pergi mandi tadi? Song Jihyo lari tergopoh-gopoh, syukurlah, satu anak didiknya baik-baik saja. "Lalu dimana Chanmi?" tanya guru itu, Chanmi adalah anak perempuan kelas 2-C.

Halla mengangkat tangan, "Chanmi pergi ke _toilet ssaem,_ buang air kecil." Jihyo mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu.. hanya tinggal Chwe Hansol yang belum kembali." Gumam guru cantik itu, Seungkwan bingung, Hansol kemana? Bukannya tadi ada bersama anak-anak yang lain?

"Vernon kemana?" Gyujin mengangkat bahu, karena memang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Hansol hilang," jawabnya singkat. Tapi mata Seungkwan langsung membelalak, hilang? Bagaimana bisa?

"Gyujin, sudah coba kau hubungi ponselnya?" itu Hyejung, Gyujin mengacungkan ponsel putih di tangannya. "Ponselnya tertinggal di tenda _ssaem,_ "

Wajah Hyejung berubah jadi lebih panik, "Yang perempuan tetap disini dan bantu Jihyo _ssaem_ menyiapkan makan siang, oke? Dan yang laki-laki ikut Yoochun dan Kangin _ssaem_ mencari Hansol, sepertinya hujan akan turun lebih deras jadi kita harus bergegas. Yang bawa payung pinjamkan ke temannya," perintah Hyejung.

Mereka berpencar, Mingyu dan Junhong ikut dengan Seungkwan. Mereka masuk ke dalam hutan, Junhong yang paling tinggi memegangi payung lebar untuk mereka bertiga. "Hansol!" teriak Mingyu, suaranya menggema di tengah hutan. Tapi tidak ada jawaban apa-apa, mereka bertiga bahkan sudah memeriksa tempat Seungkwan nonton kembang api tadi malam, tapi Hansol tidak ada disana.

"Chwe Hansol!" kali ini Junhong mengeraskan suaranya yang berat, namun masih tidak ada jawaban. Malahan hanya mendengar suara jangkrik dan hewan hutan yang bersahut-sahutan. "Dia ini ada dimana sih? Boo Seungkwan, kau yakin mau masuk ke dalam hutan terus?" tanya Mingyu.

Yang ditanya mengangguk yakin, "Hansol itu punya jalan pikiran berbeda, dia akan menemukan tempat aneh yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang tidak penting." Jawabnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu yakin. Awas saja kalau ia menemukan Vernon atau Hansol itu, Seungkwan akan menggigitnya, demi Tuhan! Ia lapar, dan baru saja mandi tapi sudah kotor kembali.

Mereka melangkah terus dan Junhong berhenti, "Tunggu, bukankah itu sepatu Hansol?" tunjuknya pada sebuah sepatu _kets_ warna putih-merah yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka, namun mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Hansol ada di sekitar mereka.

Seungkwan berlari kencang mendekat, matanya memandang ke sekeliling, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali dataran yang sedikit miring. Jangan bilang Hansol terpeleset di jalanan yang agak miring itu? Astaga! Ia melongok ke bawah, benar saja ada Hansol disana. Ia menemukannya! Ia menemukan Hansol, dan kenapa lelaki itu terbaring lemah?

Setelah turun dengan hati-hati, ia mendekati Hansol. "Vernon, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, sudah tahu kaki Hansol sedikit berdarah karena tertusuk ranting, masih saja bertanya. Dimana otakmu Boo Seungkwan? Makinya pada diri sendiri, ia meletakkan lengannya di bawah tengkuk Hansol, "Vernon-ie, sadarlah!"

Tapi dada Hansol malah naik-turun tak beraturan, mulut Seungkwan terbuka sedikit karena terkejut, tidak mungkin kan.. Hansol punya asma? Kalau memang benar itu sungguh tidak baik, lelaki itu sudah bernafas seperti orang tercekik saja.

Ia menoleh menatap Mingyu dan Junhong yang membuntutinya dan meminta dua orang tersebut membantunya membopong tubuh Hansol ke arah tenda. Meski sedikit susah karena harus menanjak, mereka sampai juga di dekat tenda. Yoochun dan Kangin langsung membantu, Hansol dibaringkan di ranjang.

"Jangan.. _tinggalkan aku,_ " dengan susah payah Hansol menahan Seungkwan yang baru saja membantunya berbaring, Seungkwan mengerjap pelan, tangan Hansol melingkari bahunya. Tetapi Seungkwan melepaskan pelukan Hansol perlahan karena Hansol harus diberikan pertolongan pertama. Jihyo _ssaem_ sudah memegang tabung oksigen di tangannya, ia mengarahkan tutupnya ke hidung Hansol. Menegakkan sedikit tubuh muridnya itu, "Tarik nafas pelan-pelan Hansol, hirup udaranya."

Dengan setengah sadar Hansol melakukannya, guru Kang mendesah khawatir. Tentu saja, Hansol itu anak didiknya, murid baru, dan dia tidak tahu kalau anak itu menderita asma. Ia adalah wali kelas Hansol dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah, apalagi nomor orangtua Hansol tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali, dan ia tidak menuliskan riwayat penyakitnya. Untung saja Seungkwan dapat menemukannya, kalau tidak, Hyejung tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalah yang akan ia pikul.

Setelah sedikit membaik, Hyejung mempersilahkan rekan-rekan gurunya meninggalkan Hansol untuk istirahat, dan ia yang akan menjaga murid laki-lakinya tersebut. Ia sudah membersihkan tubuh Hansol dan mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor karena terkena lumpur. Mata Hansol membuka, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat lemas. " _Ssaem,_ " panggilnya lemah, Hyejung mendekat. "Jangan bilang orangtuaku _ssaem,_ mereka tidak tahu aku ikut kemah."

Dahi Hyejung berkerut, jadi Hansol kabur dari rumah begitu? Atau sekedar pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka saja? "Ibu akan tetap menghubungi mereka Hansol, berikan ibu nomor yang lain. Nomor tadi tidak dapat dihubungi," Hansol menggeleng lemas.

Orang lain tidak tahu masalahnya, "Kalau _ssaem_ bilang, nanti _mommy_ akan semakin tidak percaya. Bisa-bisa aku kembali masuk _homeschooling_ lagi, aku tidak mau. Aku suka punya teman, aku suka berinteraksi dengan banyak orang." Suarnya berubah lirih, Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Hansol berbohong, bisa dimengerti juga. Hyejung paham, teman adalah salah satu hal terpenting dalam masa remaja bukan?

Namun Hyejung tetap menggeleng, biar bagaimanapun posisinya merupakan seorang guru, terlebih wali kelas. Ia adalah perantara antara orangtua dan anak di sekolah, " _Ssaem_ akan coba bicara dengan ibumu, jadi berikan nomor aslinya." Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hansol.

Anak yang saat ini kakinya dibebat oleh perban mengalah, ia mengetikkan nomor orangtuanya di ponsel Hyejung. Cukup sudah, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orangtuanya. Ia yakin akan kembali _homeschooling_ atau yang paling parah ia bisa dikirim ke _States_ lagi. Orangtuanya juga sangat membenci pembohong sepertinya.

Hyejung tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk pundaknya sebelum meninggalkan Hansol sendirian di tenda. Entahlah, Hansol tak ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan wali kelasnya, lebih baik ia memejamkan mata.

Sementara itu si wali kelas berjalan ke tempat yang sedikit sepi kemudian menghubungi nomor yang tertera. Selalu saja ada masalah yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, ia tidak marah, ia cukup mengerti. Malahan ia khawatir akan muridnya itu, ia tidak ingin Hansol meninggalkan sekolahnya. Salahkan ia tidak mencocokkan nomor orangtua yang ada di berkas siswa terlebih dahulu.

" _Yeobboseyyo?_ "

" _Hello? I'm sorry, I can't speak Korean._ " Astaga, Hyejung lupa ibu Hansol orang Amerika. Dia kira ibunya bisa berbicara bahasa Korea sedikit, tapi ia ingat Hansol masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris di rumah. Dan Hyejung bukan suaminya, Tablo, yang lancar berbicara bahasa Inggris. Ia hanya menguasai bahasa Korea dan Jepang saja.

Jadi ia menghela nafas, " _C-Can I speak with Hansol's dad?I'm his homeroom teacher,_ " jawabnya, kemudian sepertinya ponsel itu berpindah tangan ke ayah Hansol. " _Ya, saya ayah Hansol. Ada apa?_ "

Mendengar suara ayahnya, Hyejung jadi takut sendiri. "Saya Kang Hyejung, wali kelasnya. Begini, anak anda sakit. Asmanya kambuh, apa ia ada riwayat asma sebelumnya? Dan kami minta maaf karena Hansol ikut bersama kami di acara perkemahan, kami tidak tahu ia tidak izin sebelumnya." Jelasnya hati-hati, ia sudah membayangkan akan mendapatkan teriakan atau bagaimana. Namun yang ia dengar hanya helaan nafas lelah.

Jadi ia mematung sampai ayahnya memberikan respon, " _Tolong jaga dia, dia hanya kambuh ketika kelelahan. Apakah aktivitasnya berat? Dan jangan bebani pikirannya terlebih dahulu, anggap saja kami mengizinkannya berkemah. Ibunya memang sering khawatir, syukurlah kami ada di Busan saat ini."_ Hyejung menggeleng, lupa kalau ayah Hansol tidak dapat melihatnya. " _Annio,_ baiklah, terima kasih pengertiannya. Saya harap anda tidak akan memarahi Hansol karena ikut berkemah, ia bilang ia sangat suka bersama teman-temannya. Dan saya mohon jangan kembalikan dia ke _home schooling,_ biarkan dia berkembang di sekolah umum. Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi bisakah anda mendiskusikannya dengan ibu Hansol?"

Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu untuk Hansol, ia tidak ingin kehilangan muridnya dan merasa bersalah apabila Hansol kecewa. " _Saya mengerti Hyejung-ssi, akan saya diskusikan nanti. Terima kasih sekali lagi,_ " jawab ayah Hansol tenang, "Sama-sama tuan Chwe."

Guru Kang kembali ke tenda, ia menemukan Hansol yang kentara sekali sedang berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Guru cantik itu duduk di dekat Hansol, kemudian mengelus surainya sayang, seolah-olah memperlakukan anak kandungnya sendiri. "Aku sudah menghubungi orangtuamu, jangan khawatir, ayahmu tidak akan marah. Dan ayahmu berjanji akan membicarakannya dengan ibumu, lain kali kau harus jujur pada mereka. Istirahatlah,"

Setelah mendengar langkah Hyejung menjauh, Hansol membuka matanya. Diam-diam merasa lega. Syukurlah, tidak seperti bayangannya.

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang nanya Gyujin siapa? Gyujin itu anak UP10TIOn aku sih ga seberapa kenal juga XD Cuma waktu itu Gyujin pernah salah ngira Mingyu anak up10tion di salah satu acara musik, jadi Gyujin nepuk pantatnya Mingyu. Ekspresinya Mingyu ga banget deh lol.**

 **Btw itu aku ngegambarin hutan tempat aku kemah waktu SMA, asli jalan naiknya ga banget-_- menukik gitu nanjak banget ga landai sama sekali,dan gaada tali, kita naik bergantung sama tongkat pramuka. Ampun deh untung ga kepleset :(**

 **Last, review?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Shouldn't Have**  
 **Cast:** **Boo Seungkwan, Hansol Vernon Chwe,** **Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, School-life, fluff, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 3671  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

"Hei anak nakal, kau membuat kami semua khawatir tahu!"

Suara Seokmin menggema seperti _megaphone,_ Hansol tersenyum malu, ia tahu teman-temannya tidak membencinya. Mingyu menggeplak kepala Seokmin dengan gulungan bukunya, "Hei kau ini!" marahnya. Seungkwan menoleh menatap Hansol yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, "Bagaimana? Apa orangtuamu marah?"

Hansol menatap manik Seungkwan lembut, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih hari itu. "Tidak, meski aku diomeli karena tidak jujur. Tapi mereka mulai percaya padaku, terima kasih pada Hyejung _ssaem,_ semua ini berkat dia dan—"

"Kau berterimakasih pada wanita kejam itu?!" Mingyu mengeraskan suaranya tak percaya, "Wow kau aneh Hansol, jelas-jelas dia wali kelas paling kejam yang pernah kita miliki!" kali ini Gyujin yang menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Ehem!"

Duo heboh itu tidak berani menoleh, mereka kenal betul suara siapa yang ada di belakang mereka. "Siapa yang kalian sebut wanita kejam hm?" keduanya menoleh takut-takut, "A—ampun _ssaem,_ " tapi terlambat, Hyejung sudah menjewer telinga mereka berdua. "Tidak sopan! Aku beri kalian hukuman membersihkan gudang olahraga sepulang sekolah,"

Keduanya membelalakkan mata, " _Mwo?!_ " teriak mereka, "Atau mau _ssaem_ suruh membersihkan seluruh _toilet_ di lantai dua?" dan keduanya menggeleng keras, Hyejung melepaskan jewerannya dan tersenyum puas. Kemudian melangkah keluar kelas setelah tersenyum meminta maaf pada Hyekyo _seonsaengnim_ yang baru saja datang, karena itu adalah kelas Hyekyo. Harusnya Hyejung datang hanya untuk mengambil buku catatannya saja, tapi malah mendengar murid-muridnya bergosip.

Gyujin dan Mingyu mengusap telinga mereka yang memerah, ingin teriak tapi tidak enak pada Hyekyo _ssaem._ Hansol kembali tersenyum meminta maaf pada mereka berdua, kemudian ia menepuk bahu Seungkwan lembut. Seungkwan menoleh sekilas, takut ketahuan guru. "Terima kasih sudah menemukanku hari itu, aku berhutang padamu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hansol tersenyum tulus dan cukup lebar. Hal itu membuat Seungkwan mematung beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk kaku seperti boneka, Hansol terlalu— _menyilaukan._

 _'_ _Kenapa jantungku berdebar?'_

.

..

 _From: 010-####-##98_

 _Hei, aku ada di depan apartemenmu. Keluarlah!_

Ada perempatan siku-siku imajiner terbentuk di dahi Seungkwan, siapa yang malam-malam begini seenak jidat menyuruhnya? Lagipula nomornya tidak terkenal, jangan-jangan orang iseng?

 _From: 010-####-##98_

 _Cepat!_

'Yaampun, demi neptunus!' kesal Seungkwan, ia melangkah dengan langkah berat dan mendapati ibunya di dapur. Aroma _soy sauce marinated crabs_ yang dimasak ibunya sungguh menggugah selera, masakan ibunya yang satu itu memang tidak jauh beda dengan restauran _seafood_ terbaik di seantero Korea. Hidup masakan Jeju!

Ibunya menoleh, "Mau kemana sayang?" Seungkwan menunjuk pintu, "Keluar, ada teman." Jawabnya singkat, ia masuk ke _lift_ dan menekan tombol untuk lantai paling bawah. Ia keluar dan berjalan menuju lobi, tidak menyangka akan menemukan Hansol disana, sedang terduduk di atas sepedanya.

Apakah ini khayalan? Jadi Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan menepuk pipinya sendiri, sakit. _Ternyata nyata,_ Batinnya dalam hati. Seungkwan melangkah mendekat, menyuruh Hansol minggir sedikit ke sisi lobi yang ada tempat duduknya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hansol menyerahkan sebuah _cup_ berwarna putih ke arahnya, ternyata isinya _tteokbokki._ Makanan yang bisa didapatkan di pinggir jalan dengan mudah, namun sangat mengenyangkan. "Ada apa?" tanya Seungkwan, sambil menusukkan tusuk gigi ke gumpalan kue beras itu. "Ingin keluar saja, Sofia ribut di rumah, aku pusing. Kebetulan aku beli _tteokbokki_ dekat apartemenmu," jawabnya datar.

Hansol ini, apa hidupnya datar ya? Apa susah baginya untuk berekspresi? Menulis pesan saja sudah mirip dengan orang marah-marah, apa ia tidak tahu fungsi _emoticon?_ Loh, kenapa Seungkwan marah-marah? Ia mengunyah jajanan itu dengan cepat untuk mengusir pikiran bodohnya.

Tiba-tiba lidahnya seolah terbakar, ia lupa! _Tteokbokki_ dekat apartemennya kan terkenal cukup pedas, "Haaahhh!" Seungkwan mengipasi mulutnya sendiri, panas dan pedas benar-benar bukan kombinasi yang baik. "Ya! Kau beli _tteokbokki_ tapi tidak beli minum?" protesnya pada Hansol yang juga tampak kepedasan.

Dan dengan polosnya lelaki itu menggeleng, "Parkirkan sepedamu, ayo masuk!" Seungkwan melangkah masuk apartemennya, mendahului Hansol yang masih memarkirkan sepedanya. Hansol menyusul Seungkwan cepat masuk ke dalam _elevator_ , Hansol menunduk masih memegang _cup tteokbokki_ di tangannya. Ia terkekeh pelan karena Seungkwan memakai sandal tidur bermotif kelinci, terlalu imut.

"Jangan tertawa, ini punya _noona_ ku." Seungkwan sedikit menyikut rusuk Hansol, dan itu justru membuat lelaki blasteran itu makin tertawa. Seungkwan menekan tombol kata sandi apartemennya dan segera masuk, aroma masakan ibunya makin kuat daripada tadi, sepertinya sudah matang. "Ibuuu, aku bawa teman!" jeritnya.

Ibunya mengintip dari dapur, sedikit terkejut Seungkwan membawa teman yang cukup tampan. " _Omo! Sesange,_ kau dapat teman mirip Leonardo DiCaprio dari mana?" Seungkwan mendengus, ibunya itu penggemar film _Hollywood_ kalau kalian mau tahu. "Bukan bu, dia teman sekolahku. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini,"

Jari Seungkwan menekan dispenser rumahnya, memberikan satu gelas air mineral pada Hansol dan mengambil segelas untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah makan belum nak? Eh siapa namanya Kwannie?" tanya ibunya, "Vernon bu—maksudku Hansol," pasti akan lebih mudah untuk memanggil Hansol. "Oh, ayo makan bersama Hansollie. Jangan sungkan-sungkan,"

Ibu Seungkwan menghidangkan masakannya, lalu mengambilkan nasi untuk Hansol dan untuk Seungkwan. "Wah, kau beruntung sekali bertamu ketika ibuku masak paling enak. Ibuku yang paling cantik di dunia ini sedang masak makanan yang aku jamin lidahmu tidak akan melupakan sensasi rasanya!" ia promosi, sudah mirip dengan duta wisata khusus kota Jeju.

Seungkwan membantu Hansol dengan membukakan cangkang kepiting yang dimasak ibunya, mereka berdua berbagi daging kepiting jumbo tersebut. Memang benar-benar enak, karena ibunya sendiri tidak terlalu bisa memasak makanan Korea, padahal ia suka rasanya.

"Bagaimana Hansollie?" tanya ibu Seungkwan, "Um, _mashitta, jinjjayo ahjumma!_ " pujinya tulus, ibu Seungkwan tersenyum senang. " _Aigoo,_ senangnya aku serasa punya anak lagi. Seringlah main kemari, Seungkwan suka kesepian karena aku bekerja dan _noona_ nya ada di luar kota."

Hansol mengangguk berjanji, mereka makan dan bermain sebentar. Seungkwan mengajak Hansol masuk ke kamarnya, begitu Seungkwan membuka pintu, poster jumbo G-Dragon menyambut keduanya. Hansol bergidik ngeri, sebesar itu, memang Seungkwan tidak takut poster GD itu akan berubah jadi manusia apa?

"Postermu _creepy,_ " komentarnya, Seungkwan menatap Hansol. "Memangnya posterku keripik kentang apa?" Hansol menepuk dahinya sendiri, " _Creepy_ itu artinya menyeramkan, bukannya renyah! Kalau renyah itu _crispy!_ " Seungkwan manggut-manggut, ya kan tidak salah kalau ia tidak tahu artinya.

Mereka memandang ke sekeliling kamar Seungkwan, ada poster GD dengan keempat anggota Bigbang lainnya yang lebih kecil. "Ya beginilah kamarku, penuh dengan idolaku. Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa artis favoritmu?" tanyanya penasaran, "Big Sean." Jawab Hansol singkat, oh _rapper_ terkenal itu.

Tapi Seungkwan tidak tertarik sih, "Masih kerenan Bigbang." Komentarnya, " _What? Are you serious?_ Tentu saja Big Sean jauh lebih keren!" balas Hansol tak terima, "Percuma, aku tidak terlalu kenal. Yang aku kenal itu Jinusean, satu agensi dengan Bigbang kalau kau mau tahu. Sean _ahjussi_ itu sosok selebriti-ayah yang terkenal, Hidup YG _entertainment._ "

Ugh, Hansol ingin rasanya mencuci otak Seungkwan supaya lepas dari Kpop. Ia buta tentang K-Pop, ia Cuma tahu After School karena Nana adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia. "Terserahmu deh," Hansol menyerah berdebat dengan Seungkwan, sementara lawannya tertawa puas. Ia kemudian mengajak Hansol bermain _video game._

Kebetulan besok adalah hari Sabtu, jadi mereka sedikit santai. Tapi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Hansol pamit pulang. Seungkwan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai lobi.

Sepertinya Hansol suka warna biru, dan hal itu akan Seungkwan ingat dalam hati. Ia ingat dengan warna mantel hujan Hansol yang biru laut, sepedanya yang berwarna biru elektrik, jaket Hansol yang berwarna biru pastel, dan kali ini kaos biru _donker_ miliknya.

"Hei, kau melamun." Hansol menyadarkannya, Seungkwan mundur satu langkah karena tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "O—Oh." Gumamnya panik, Hansol tersenyum. "Aku suka denganmu, Kwannie." Gumam Hansol pelan, tangannya ada di lengan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mendongak karena terkejut, kenapa Hansol tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Ada yang salah? Tapi karena Seungkwan tidak kunjung menanggapi, Hansol hanya mengacak surai Seungkwan lembut, "Aku pulang dulu ya, _bye!_ "

 _Tuh kan,_ jantung Seungkwan seakan kehilangan kendali atas fungsinya. Debarannya terlalu keras sampai-sampai Seungkwan takut ada orang yang mendengarnya, ia memegangi dadanya. 'Apa aku—jatuh cinta?' batinnya bingung.

. . .

Tidak terasa mereka sudah memasuki kenaikan kelas, semester baru, kelas baru. Untungnya anggota kelasnya masih sama, kali ini Gyujin memilih duduk bersama Donghyuk –bosan diabaikan oleh makhluk bernama lengkap Boo Seungkwan yang selalu memandangi punggung Hansol seperti orang bodoh—

Jadi ia dan Donghyuk sengaja memberi _space_ untuk mereka berdua, kini posisi Hansol dan Seungkwan duduk di tengah-tengah Mingyu-Seokmin, dan Gyujin-Donghyuk. Tapi bukannya senang menjadi senior kelas akhir, Mingyu malah tampak murung. Ia bahkan sempat tidak mau makan beberapa hari.

Tentu saja, kakak kelas favoritnya, Jeon Wonwoo _sunbae_ diwisuda beberapa hari lalu. Dan mirisnya, ia adalah perwakilan anak kelas 2 yang disuruh menyampaikan kesan dan pesan untuk kakak kelasnya, untung ia tidak lepas kendali dan menyatakan perasaannya hari itu di depan ratusan wali murid, bisa malu dong?

Dan Jeon Wonwoo masuk SMA, Wonwoo bilang ia tidak suka menjalin hubungan dengan anak yang lebih muda darinya. Wonwoo bilang tidak suka anak yang tidak mandiri, apalagi Mingyu tingginya di bawah Wonwoo. Itu membuat Mingyu mati-matian ingin berubah jadi lebih keren, lebih dewasa, lebih pintar, dan lebih tinggi.

Teman-temannya sih hanya meng-amini doa Mingyu, baguslah ia tidak hanya akan mainan terus. Ia punya tujuan hidup sekarang—meski Cuma jadi kekasih Jeon Wonwoo.

Mereka menjalani kelas akhir dengan penuh keceriaan, masih ada omelan dari wali kelas mereka yang belum berubah yaitu guru Kang Hyejung, kenakalan mereka, Mingyu yang merangkak naik dari ranking sepuluh terbawah jadi sepuluh teratas di kelas mereka, Hansol dan Seungkwan yang semakin dekat, Hansol yang sudah lebih bersosialisasi, dan.. lain-lain.

Meski Seungkwan jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu dari anak yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya tersebut, ya.. itu adalah cinta. Hansol memang pernah bilang suka padanya, tapi lelaki itu hanya sebatas suka, sedangkan Seungkwan yakin yang ia rasakan adalah cinta. Tetapi entah karena apa Seungkwan menyembunyikan isi hatinya rapat-rapat.

Tanpa terasa ujian akhir sudah di depan mata, frekuensi bermain mereka jadi lebih dikurangi dan mereka fokus belajar. Beberapa sudah menentukan akan masuk ke SMA mana, sebentar lagi mereka sudah bukan anak-anak, tapi memasuki masa remaja yang sebenarnya. Masa SMA!

Jadi penasaran seperti apa masa SMA itu, apakah sama menyenangkannya seperti masa SMP? Apa mereka masih bisa berteman seperti sekarang? "Hei! Melamun terus," lagi-lagi lamunan Seungkwan dihancurkan oleh tuan Chwe Hansol. Lebih baik melamun bukan, daripada membaca soal bahasa Inggris yang sudah mirip seperti koran tebalnya.

Ia cinta Korea, jadi untuk apa belajar bahasa asing? Susah! Tapi seakan bisa membaca kebingungan di diri Seungkwan, Hansol mengintip dari balik bahunya. "Baru mengerjakan sepuluh soal dari empat puluh soal, dan sudah salah enam." Gumamnya, Seungkwan buru-buru menutup soalnya. "Apa sih?" gumamnya marah.

Ketika ia berbalik, ia malah menemukan Hansol dengan sebuah _handycam_ hitam di tangannya. "Ya! Jangan merekamku!" Seungkwan marah, tapi Hansol malah dengan bandelnya merekam Seungkwan yang masih berkutat dengan soal-soal bahasa Inggrisnya. Pemuda itu tertawa karena wajah Seungkwan terlihat imut di dalam rekaman.

Tahu deh yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya di luar negeri dan punya ibu orang asing, tapi tidak boleh meremehkan Seungkwan juga dong! Hansol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya, seperti kertas tapi lebih tebal. Ia mengulurkan sesuatu itu ke hadapan Seungkwan, " _Ige mwoyeyo?_ " tanyanya polos, ada jarum jam disana, dan beberapa bagan-bagan. "Ini adalah petunjuk waktu untuk penggunaan _tenses,_ lihat.. kalau jarumnya mengarah ke bagian lampau kau bisa menggunakan _past tense._ Kalau waktu saat ini kau gunakan _present tense,_ kalau yang akan datang maka kau gunakan _present future._ Nah, dibaliknya juga ada penggunaan _passive voice._ "

Seungkwan tersenyum cerah, penjelasannya cukup mudah, sepertinya ia bisa memahaminya kalau belajar sedikit. "Mana yang susah? Nanti aku ajarkan lagi," tapi Seungkwan menggeleng, ia sudah cukup terbantu dengan itu. _Grammar_ nya mungkin bisa sedikit lebih baik nanti. Padahal itu adalah bagian dari pelajaran Hansol sewaktu TK, entahlah, mungkin Seungkwan membutuhkannya. Kurikulum di New York dan Seoul kan berbeda jauh.

"Tidak ada, aku belajar sendiri saja nanti. Ayo pulang!" dan Hansol pasrah-pasrah saja ditarik oleh Seungkwan, ia kan sering mengantar Seungkwan semenjak hari itu. Walaupun Seungkwan tetap harus berdiri di pijakan sepedanya, tidak masalah.

Rencananya Hansol akan mentraktir Seungkwan _ice cream,_ Tapi lagi-lagi mereka kurang beruntung, baru saja musim semi tapi sudah hujan kembali. Padahal mereka tidak memperkirakan akan ada hujan, jadi baik Seungkwan maupun Hansol tidak membawa mantel atau payung. "Hujan!" pekik Seungkwan panik, mata Hansol menangkap sebuah _telephone box_ tak jauh dari mereka.

Sehingga ia memberhentikan sepedanya dan mengajak Seungkwan berteduh di dalam kotak telepon umum yang kebetulan kosong tersebut, Hansol meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dan mengeluarkan _handycam_ nya kembali. " _Mwoya neon?_ Daritadi main _handycam_ terus," tanya Seungkwan yang merasa diabaikan, Hansol mengabadikan momen Seungkwan yang ngambek. "Ingin saja, ini baru, _appa_ baru membelikannya."

Karena merasa tidak nyaman, Seungkwan memainkan telepon umum itu. Memasukkan koin dan menghubungi nomor-nomor acak, begitu ada yang mengangkat ia langsung mematikannya. Jahil sekali. "Haha," ia tertawa keras, namun tawanya mereda setelah ia melihat Hansol masih memegang alat perekam video itu. "Letakkan alat itu Hansol!" perintahnya.

Tapi dasar Hansol keras kepala, ia mengatur fokus kameranya dan kembali merekam. "Boo Seungkwan, apa pendapatmu tentang duduk di tahun akhir SMP? Dan pendapatmu kalau kita akan segera SMA?"

Yang ditanya mematung, ia sih tidak memiliki perasaan khusus. Maksudnya, _toh_ ia akan masuk ke SMA Pledis juga, jadi seperti tidak ada bedanya saja. Jadi ia menatap kamera sambil berpikir lama, ah! Suatu ide masuk di pikirannya. "Pendapatku.."

Chu!

Seungkwan mencium lensa kameranya, kemudian tertawa keras setelahnya. " _Oh my god_!" Hansol terkejut, karena ia sedang menatap layar tapi tiba-tiba bibir Seungkwan ada disana. Ia sampai secara reflek menekan tombol 'Stop' disana. Tawa Seungkwan bertambah lebar, "Yaampun, kau terkejut sekali. Aku minta maaf," tapi ia tetap tertawa.

Hansol meletakkan _handycam_ di dalam ranselnya, "Ini tidak lucu," gumamnya. Seungkwan menahan tawa, merasa tidak enak pada Hansol. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, sungguh." Sesalnya, tapi Hansol malah menyudutkannya di sudut ruangan.

"Bukan itu, maksudku.. kau—membuatku, _berdebar?_ " bisik pemuda yang hanya berjarak satu bulan dengannya itu. Seungkwan berdeham, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung, Hansol selalu membingungkannya. Andai saja Hansol tahu seperti apa debaran di dadanya. "Seperti yang kukatakan malam itu, aku suka padamu. Benar-benar suka,"

Lalu?

Hanya suka saja?

Seungkwan membatin kecewa, kenapa Hansol tidak bilang cinta atau bagaimana. Kenapa Hansol tidak menembaknya saja? Ah tapi sepertinya ia terlalu berharap, disukai Hansol saja sudah menjadi keberuntungan tersendiri baginya. Tentu saja, siapa sangka Hansol akan menyukainya? Ia kira Hansol menyukai orang lain, maksudnya _duh_ Seungkwan kan biasa saja dibandingkan yang lainnya, dibandingkan dengan Hansol yang hampir sempurna.

Hansol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah imut Seungkwan, tapi sebelum ia sempat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lelaki itu, sebuah tangan menahan dadanya, "Jangan bercanda Chwe, aku juga menyukaimu tapi tidak yakin ini benar, buktikan padaku di masa SMA nanti." Seungkwan tersenyum lalu mendorong dada Hansol menjauh.

Tetapi tanpa Seungkwan tahu, ada sesuatu yang sakit di dalam diri Hansol. Lelaki itu sampai termenung, apa baru saja Boo Seungkwan menolaknya? Tapi tunggu dulu, masa SMA? Baiklah, itu tidak lama lagi. Ia akan membuktikannya pada Seungkwan, biarlah sekarang mereka hanya menjadi sahabat saja. Bukankah hubungan yang terbaik adalah cinta yang berawal dari persahabatan?

"Baiklah, tunggu di SMA. Aku akan membuktikan padamu,"

. . .

Mereka kembali menjadi sahabat seperti sebelumnya, untung saja omongan Hansol tidak merubah hubungan mereka, malah membuat mereka semakin dekat saja. Tapi mereka tidak bisa pergi bersama lagi, ada ujian akhir yang menyambut mereka. Dan pekan ujian itu sudah berakhir.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, mereka diberi libur namun harus masuk hari Senin. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting karena mereka hanya perlu masuk untuk melihat hasil ujian, dan malam itu Hansol menghubungi Seungkwan. Seungkwan yang asyik menemani ibunya nonton televisi meraih ponselnya, sudah hafal kalau itu Hansol, karena ia menggunakan nada khusus untuk pemuda itu.

" _Yeobboseeyo?_ "

" _Lusa kita jalan-jalan ya, aku ingin makan jajangmyun di restauran China."_ Suara Hansol menenangkan sekali, ia selalu suka suara sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, datang yang pagi! Supaya bisa lihat mading lebih cepat, oh iya, jangan lupa bawa uang biaya wisuda." Hansol kadang-kadang berubah jadi pelupa, jadi ia mengingatkannya.

" _Eum, arasseo. Bye~_ " ia menutup teleponnya, sang ibu menoleh, "Hansol?" Seungkwan mengangguk, "Ibu, aku minta uang ya, lusa mau pergi!" sang ibu menggeleng-geleng. Sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Seungkwan dan Hansol yang sering jalan-jalan apalagi jika tujuannya adalah wisata kuliner, tidak apa-apa sih, soalnya semenjak berkawan dengan Hansol nilai Seungkwan jadi naik.

Ibaratnya mereka itu saling menguntungkan, Hansol yang pintar akademik mengajari Seungkwan, dan Seungkwan yang ramah mengajari Hansol untuk bersosialisasi sekaligus lebih _hidup_.

Seungkwan berbaring di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan senyum kecil. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri perasaannya, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Hansol Vernon Chwe. 'Dasar, bule aneh, tidak pandai bersosialisasi, menyebalkan! Tapi aku mencintaimu, hah.. andai saja kau tahu seperti apa jantungku ketika berdekatan denganmu,'

Ia memejamkan mata, dan bayangan Hansol tersenyum kemudian memeluknya hadir dalam angannya. 'Kau ini memikirkan apa Boo Seungkwan! Aaaaa Jiyongie _hyung,_ _mianhae,_ kedudukanmu di hatiku digeser oleh makhluk aneh itu.' Ia beralih menatap poster G-Dragon yang karismatik di dinding kamarnya, lebih baik memandangi poster _leader_ Bigbang itu daripada memikirkan Hansol seperti orang gila.

Kini ia beralih menatap ponsel pintarnya, membuka salah satu SNS dan meng _upload_ foto _selca_ nya. Ia menuliskan _caption_ aneh di bawah foto tersebut.

 _'_ _BooSeungkwan: Tidak bisa tidur, jangan melayang-layang di pikiranku(GD hyungnim) :(_

Ping!

Ponselnya langsung menunjukkan pemberitahuan baru, kebanyakan sih hanya pemberitahuan orang-orang yang menyukai postingannya. Tapi ada komentar baru, dan itu membuatnya membelalakkan matanya, berubah semangat dan penasaran komentar apa yang masuk.

 _'_ _VernonChwe: Tidur! Jangan berkhayal terus, sudah malam.'_

'Aih, dasar menyebalkan! Memangnya siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur seperti ini, awas kau!'

 _I can't fall asleep in this painful dawn_

 _Can't you text me to see how I'm doing?_

 _When I posted something up_

 _You shouldn't have clicked like_

 _Making me excited for no reason.._

 _(Baek Ah Yeon – Shouldn't Have)_

.

..

Hansol yang baru saja mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Seungkwan dikejutkan dengan suara gaduh di lantai bawah, ia turun dengan cepat, ibu dan ayahnya sepertinya sedikit ribut, jadi ia hanya mengintip dari balik pembatas tangga.

"Tidak ada jalan lain selain kembali ke New York," putus ayahnya, sang ibu nampaknya masih belum bisa memprosesnya. "Apa? Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kita akan menetap di Korea selamanya?" sang ibu bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris dan nada suara yang meninggi.

Ayah Hansol duduk di sofa, "Mauku juga begitu, tetapi tidak ada jalan lain. Usaha kita tidak akan berhasil, kau lihat pameran kita akhir-akhir ini sepi, dan lukisannya tidak terlalu laku keras. Berbeda dengan di New York, disana orang-orang menghargai seni. Aku juga bisa bekerja di kantorku dulu, nanti, ketika semuanya membaik kita akan kembali ke Korea. Aku berjanji,"

Ibu Hansol terisak, "A—Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi kalau ini satu-satunya cara supaya keluarga kita tetap baik-baik saja, aku mengerti." Ayah Hansol meraih istrinya itu ke dalam pelukan, "Terima kasih sudah mengerti, maaf aku tidak bisa jadi kepala keluarga yang baik. Kita akan berangkat besok malam, lekas berbenah. Aku sudah menghubungi sekolah Sofia dan Hansol,"

Ternyata ayahnya jauh lebih dari siap, tapi tunggu dulu.. besok? Secepat itu? Kenapa tidak membicarakannya lebih awal? Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Dan terlebih bagaimana ia berbicara dengan Seungkwan? Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada anak itu. Lagipula Hansol tidak siap berpisah dengannya.

Perasaannya saja belum terjawab..

Bahkan ia saja tidak sempat meminta Seungkwan jadi kekasihnya.

" _Oppa,_ apa kita akan pindah?" suara bisikan Sofia mengejutkannya, Hansol mengangguk dengan berat hati. Adiknya tampak sangat tidak rela, jadi Hansol berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Seungkwan. " _Oppa_ juga tidak rela, sangat tidak rela. Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, _appa_ pasti sudah memikirkan yang terbaik untuk kita," ia mengelus surai pirang adiknya itu sayang.

Sofia membalas pelukan Hansol, "Aku—mau tetap di Korea _oppa,_ " isaknya, Hansol mengangguk, pikirannya berkecamuk. Bukan Sofia atau ibunya saja yang ingin menetap, Hansol juga begitu, dan ia yakin jauh di dalam lubuk hati ayahnya juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka, semuanya tidak mendukung mereka untuk tetap menetap di Korea. Jadi, Hansol berusaha dewasa dan menerima keputusan ayahnya. Siapa tahu, kesempatan datang ke Korea lagi akan datang kepadanya, suatu saat nanti.

. . .

Seungkwan menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas khawatir, sudah jam sembilan dan Hansol belum datang. Ia jadi kesepian, tidak ada pelajaran tapi mereka harus ada di dalam kelas. Mana Hansol tak kunjung tiba, padahal ia mau membuktikan pada Hansol kalau ia bisa meningkatkan nilainya. Dan berterima kasih karena banyak-sedikit semua ini gara-gara bantuan Hansol.

Ya, ia sudah melihat pengumuman di mading. Hansol ranking 3 dari seluruh kelas, dan Seungkwan juga tidak buruk, ia mendapatkan ranking tujuh belas. Tidak buruk soalnya hampir setiap tahun ia hampir tidak bisa dapat lima puluh besar.

Eh ada yang mengejutkan, Kim Mingyu yang biasanya duduk di tiga puluh persen nilai terbawah kali ini meroket naik. Anak itu ranking dua puluh! Hebat sekali, ternyata keinginannya soal membuktikan ia bisa pada Wonwoo _sunbae_ itu sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi tidak asyik, Hansol tidak hadir, ia jadi tidak bisa merayakan kesenangan mereka. Kemana sih anak itu? Jangan bilang ketiduran, atau jangan-jangan malah sakit? 'Atau aku telepon saja ya?' batin Seungkwan, ia menghubungi Hansol.

' _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi karena berada di luar jangkauan—'_

Piiip!

Seungkwan mematikan sambungannya langsung, aneh sekali, tidak biasanya Hansol menonaktifkan ponselnya. 'Kok perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya,' batin Seungkwan, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya, gusar. Gyujin dan Donghyuk nampaknya menyadari bahwa Seungkwan sedang bingung.

Tak lama guru Kang datang, membagikan hasil individu. Tapi guru itu tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya, malah cenderung sendu. "Sebelum ibu bagikan hasil ujian kalian, ibu akan menyampaikan sesuatu, mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkan untuk kalian. Tapi Hansol Vernon Chwe, salah satu teman kalian, tidak dapat mengikuti wisuda. Ia dan keluarganya pindah ke New York semalam,"

Apa?

Pindah?

Tolong katakan pada Seungkwan, ini Cuma mimpi.

 **TBC**

 **Gajadi tiga part, tapi empat part. Tenang aja udah selesai kok jadi bakalan aku post dua hari ini,**

 **Oiya aku gatau Seungkwan itu VIP atau bukan. Yang aku tahu VIP itu Seungcheol, dan Soonyoung Shawol. Cuma waktu andromeda itu kan Seungcheol bilang penyanyi favoritnya Bigbang sunbaenim, sementara Hansol bilang Bigsean. Lucu aja gimana kalo mereka debat Big vs Big(?) padahal jauh beda, aku kejauhan mikirnya. Dan malah bayangin Verkwan yang berdebat wkwk. Apalagi aku ditemani sama lagu Let's not fall in love sama Who You waktu bikin, ya gini deh, kebayang Seungkwan jadi VIP.**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEONONNIEEE❤ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOKYEOMMIEEE❤ lel

 ** _review_** **?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **Shouldn't Have**  
 **Cast:** **Boo Seungkwan, Hansol Vernon Chwe,** **Seventeen  
Other Cast: **YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, School-life, fluff, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 4147  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

"Sebelum ibu bagikan hasil ujian kalian, ibu akan menyampaikan sesuatu, mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkan untuk kalian. Tapi Hansol Vernon Chwe, salah satu teman kalian, tidak dapat mengikuti wisuda. Ia dan keluarganya pindah ke New York semalam,"

Seluruh kelas berubah gaduh, Hansol pergi tanpa berita. Tentu saja anak-anak terkejut, beberapa pasang mata langsung menatap Seungkwan. "Ya! Boo Seungkwan! Kau tahu ini? Kenapa tidak cerita?" tanya Mingyu heboh, "Hansol cerita padamu?" tanya Eunha bingung.

Dibanding mereka tentu saja Seungkwan lebih terkejut bukan? Jadi Seungkwan menggeleng, " _A—anni,_ aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Lirihnya, masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri. "Hah? Tidak mungkin!" Donghyuk berseru, ia ingin protes, tetapi Hyejung sudah mengetukkan penghapus papan tulis ke meja berkali-kali, meminta atensi lagi.

"Boo Seungkwan tidak tahu mengenai hal ini, keluarganya memiliki masalah sehingga pindah secara mendadak. Bahkan Hansol tadi malam bercerita pada ibu kalau ia sendiri tidak siap, dan Seungkwan.." panggil gurunya, Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya, guru itu mengisyaratkannya untuk maju ke depan. "Ini, ada titipan surat dari Hansol. Ia mengirim _fax_ pada ibu semalam, dan dia bilang agar hasil ujiannya yang asli dititipkan padamu. Keluarganya sudah menerima salinannya,"

Seungkwan membatu, menerima pemberian gurunya dengan gestur kaku. Kemudian duduk kembali, semuanya masih tampak tidak nyata baginya. Maksudnya, baru dua hari lalu ia berhubungan dengan Hansol lewat telpon, tapi semuany a sudah seperti ini. Waktu senang sekali mempermainkan hati seseorang.

Jarak Seoul ke New York itu tidak dekat, dan biaya yang dibutuhkan tidak sedikit. Seungkwan tidak bisa mengejar Hansol untuk sekedar memberi tamparan di pipi lelaki itu karena bersikap seenaknya kemudian menariknya kembali ke Korea. Itu tidak semudah itu, ia masih SMP, dan tidak mungkin minta uang ibu.

"Ahn Soomin, Bae Junhee," Hyejung mulai memanggil muridnya satu-persatu untuk menerima hasil ujiannya. Dan hanya Seungkwan yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia sedih, kecewa, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Dan perjalanan pulangnya jadi tidak menyenangkan, pertama kali semenjak mengenal Hansol ia pulang sendiri berjalan kaki. Dan jarak yang cukup jauh tidak mengganggunya, kakinya seakan tidak perduli dengan rasa lelah, hatinya jauh lebih lelah. Seungkwan masih menggenggam surat Hansol di dadanya, tidak berani membukanya di sekolah.

Ia membuka sandi apartemennya dan masuk, ibunya sudah pulang ternyata. "Loh, Seungkwan? Sudah pulang? Katanya pergi makan bersama Hansol? Mana Hansol?" tanya ibunya bertubi-tubi, Seungkwan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan tiga lembar uang pecahan sepuluh ribu Won di meja. "Ibu, aku kembalikan uangnya, aku tidak jadi pergi."

Ibunya curiga, ada apa dengan Seungkwan? "Seungkwan? Kau bertengkar dengan Hansol?" tanyanya, Seungkwan menggeleng. "Hansol tidak akan kembali bu, ia tidak ada di Korea lagi. Ia pindah ke New York,"

Mendengar penjelasan putranya, ibu Seungkwan nampak begitu terkejut. Seungkwan pergi masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya hingga menimbulkan suara debuman keras, nyonya Boo nampak prihatin dengan anaknya. Ia tahu benar Seungkwan bagaimana, dan jelas tahu kalau Seungkwan menyukai Hansol.

Sementara itu Seungkwan membuka seragamnya dan meletakkan tasnya sembarangan, ia membuka surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Hansol.

 _Dear, Seungkwan._

 _Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyampaikan salam perpisahan dengan benar._

 _Kau tahu, aku juga bingung. Semuanya terasa begitu mendadak._

 _Ekonomi keluarga kami tidak membaik, ayah bilang satu-satunya cara adalah kembali ke US. Disana kami akan tinggal bersama nenek._

 _Aku dengar dari guru Kang nilaimu naik? Selamat ya^^ jaga kertas hasil ujianku baik-baik, aku akan memintanya kalau aku kembali ke Korea._

 _Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali, yang jelas aku berjanji, ketika ada kesempatan aku akan segera berlari kesana. Tunggu aku!_

 _Dan.. jaga dirimu, tampil terbaik di acara wisuda ya! Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa pergi ke acara itu, padahal itu bisa jadi wisuda pertamaku hehe._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _—_ _Hansol Vernon Chwe—_

Rasanya Seungkwan sudah tidak mengenal rasa bahagia lagi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kebersamaannya bersama Hansol sudah seperti kebiasaan, ketika Hansol pergi, maka ada sesuatu yang tidak lengkap lagi.

Jadi Seungkwan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya, ia menangis sesenggukan. Hansol benar-benar kejam!

'Aku membencimu, Hansol..'

Seungkwan kira, akan ada kesempatan untuk ia dan Hansol bersama. Ia kira Hansol akan menyampaikan perasaannya, ia kira perasaannya akan terbalas. Tetapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai bayangannya, Hansol pergi, dan ia tidak mungkin mengejarnya. Setidaknya Hansol harusnya berpamitan kepadanya ketika ia akan pergi, setidaknya Seungkwan ingin melihat wajahnya sebelum Hansol meninggalkannya. Atau memang selama ini kedekatan mereka hanya sesuatu yang biasa saja? Atau memang tidak seharusnya ia berharap lebih?

 _Then you shouldn't have walked me home that night_

 _You shouldn't have hugged me_

 _Those words you said that made my heart flutter all night_

 _You shouldn't have said them_

 _I didn't even know it'd be like this_

 _(Baek Ah Yeon – Shouldn't Have)_

.

..

Hari wisuda tiba, ibunya mengantar Seungkwan menggunakan mobil. Seungkwan berpakaian cukup rapi, yaitu sebuah kemeja putih dan _blazer_ khas sekolahnya. Ia masuk dan duduk di jajaran murid-murid, sementara ibunya duduk di jajaran walimurid.

Ia duduk di samping Yuju yang nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan kepala sekolah yang sedang menyampaikan sambutan. "Tidak enak ya, hanya kelas 3-B yang tidak lengkap anaknya," gerutu Yuju, Seungkwan mengangguk menyetujui.

Yuju menatapnya dan melihat Seungkwan tampak sedikit acak-acakan, "Ya! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak tidur semalaman? Lihat, kantung matamu menyeramkan!" semprot Yuju dengan suara pelan, Seungkwan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa _kok,_ kelelahan saja, aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan wisuda." Padahal sebenarnya tidak, ia masih memikirkan Vernon.

Tapi untunglah Yuju tidak curiga, "Mau pakai cc- _cream_ ku? Atau _concealer?_ Supaya tersamarkan," tapi Seungkwan menggeleng, tidak akan ada yang perduli dengan keadaan wajahnya. Memang dia siapa? Artis? Bukan kan. "Hei, kelas kita akan dipanggil!" Yuju mengingatkan Seungkwan.

Benar saja, setelah kelas 3-a selesai giliran kelas 3-b yang dipanggil, wali kelas menyebutkan nama murid satu-satu, dan mereka menerima sertifikat kelulusan dari kepala sekolah mereka. Kemudian diikuti sesi foto sekelas dan bersama orangtua. Setelah selesai mereka dipersilahkan turun.

Selesai sudah masa kanak-kanaknya, kini ia resmi jadi remaja! Seragamnya akan berganti jadi seragam SMA yang terlihat lebih keren dan lebih dewasa. Seungkwan penasaran apa ia akan setinggi Junhong nantinya di SMA?

Ia menghabiskan hari itu dengan pergi makan di resto daging terkenal bersama ibunya, ibunya tidak percaya Seungkwan masuk dua puluh persen nilai tertinggi di angkatannya. "Sayang, Hansol tidak ada, kalau ada ibu akan mentraktir dan memeluknya karena membuat anak kandung ibu pintar,"

Seungkwan tersenyum kecut, "Sudahlah bu," elaknya, tidak ingin membahas sesuatu mengenai Hansol, baginya Hansol hanya kenangan yang harus ia simpan rapat-rapat, karena ia tahu Hansol mungkin tidak kembali.

Masa-masa SMA sudah datang, dan teman-temannya yang konyol di waktu SMP berubah jadi keren dan terkenal. Sebut saja Seokmin yang naik jabatan jadi wakil ketua OSIS, Kim Mingyu jadi ketua bidang keolahragaan di OSIS, Yuju jadi ketua paduan suara dan Eunha jadi sekretarisnya, Donghyuk jadi ketua _dance_ dan Gyujin anggotanya, sementara Seungkwan hanya jadi anggota paduan suara.

Tapi teman-temannya tidak berubah, mereka yang merupakan alumni Pledis memang cepat beradaptasi di jenjang baru itu. Dan Mingyu, apa yang dimakan anak itu semasa liburan? Kenapa berubah menjadi tiang? Bahkan Junhong saja hampir tersaingi tingginya, pusing, melihat dua tiang ada di dalam kelas yang sama.

Dan suatu pagi Mingyu datang dengan wajah cerah, ia langsung melempar tasnya ke bangku di samping Seokmin, "Kenapa kau cerah sekali? Memang PR-mu dari guru Park sudah?" Mingyu mengangguk santai, "Aku bahagiaaaaaaaaa sekali, rasanya seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh." Ucapnya hiperbolis, teman-teman mengerubunginya, sambil berusaha menyalin PR Mingyu—dia sudah berubah jadi salah satu anak jenius—.

"Memang ada apa?" Eunha penasaran, "Wonwoo _hyung.._ menerimaku jadi pacarnya! Ternyata ia menyukaiku juga, hanya dia ingin aku jadi dewasa dan lebih baik," celotehnya gembira, "WAA! SELAMAT! MAKAN-MAKAN!" beberapa anak langsung berkoar anarkis, Mingyu sampai mendelik.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak mau, aku sudah nabung lama untuk beli tiket ke _lotte world_ dan makan di restauran mewah." Dan ia jadi sasaran lemparan gulungan kertas oleh teman-temannya, dasar dimabuk cinta. Tapi syukurlah perasaannya terbalas ketika ia masuk SMA. Lagipula Wonwoo itu jelas sekali kok kalau juga menyukai Mingyu.

Gyujin menyikut Seungkwan, "Kau bagaimana? Tidak berpikir untuk memiliki pacar? Kau yang paling lama jomblo Kwan, tidak laku ya?" dan kamus bahasa Jepang milik Seungkwan bersarang di dahi Gyujin, "Enak saja! Memang kau yang kemarin diselingkuhi pacarmu? Aku ini sudah punya seseorang di hati, dan aku sudah menyukainya bertahun-tahun,"

Mata Gyujin membelalak, "Siapa? Cantik tidak? Atau tampan tidak?" tanyanya penasaran, Seungkwan hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Ada.. _seseorang._ Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya karena perasaanku belum terbalas, atau mungkin memang tidak akan pernah terbalas," teman-teman yang tadi mendengarkan Mingyu beralih mendengarkan Seungkwan. "Kasihan sekali temanku ini," Donghyuk menimpali.

Tidak, Seungkwan bahagia kok, ia hanya harus menyakini kalau keajaiban itu ada.

Dan rahasia mengenai siapa orang yang disukai Seungkwan itu tidak juga terungkap hingga mereka diwisuda, kali ini mereka bukan anak-anak kecil lagi, tetapi resmi orang dewasa. Sudah legal, sudah punya tanda pengenal, bisa buat surat izin mengemudi, dll. Seungkwan tersenyum menatap teman-temannya yang diwisuda bersama, calon-calon orang sukses tengah berfoto bersamanya.

'Vernon-ie.. aku bahagia, kami teman-temanmu lulus! Kami diwisuda, bagaimana denganmu? Apa _homeschooling_ itu tidak pernah wisuda? Minta pada gurumu untuk wisuda, aku tengah membayangkanmu memakai toga, pasti keren! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah jauh lebih tinggi seperti Mingyu? Yang pasti kau tetap tampan dengan segala keanehanmu, aku merindukanmu, bila urusanmu di Amerika telah selesai, ayo kita bertemu.' Batin Seungkwan dalam hatinya, semua kata-kata itu tidak pernah bisa ia ungkapkan, tapi ia janji akan mengungkapkannya ketika ia bertemu Hansol suatu saat nanti.

. . .

 _South Korean, 5 years later._

"Anda telah sampai di bandara internasional Incheon, Korea Selatan. Terima kasih telah mempercayai maskapai penerbangan kami, semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan." Suara pramugari itu terdengar ramah, para penumpang pesawat melepaskan sabuk pengaman mereka.

Karena tidak ingin terlalu lama antri, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut cokelat mahoni dan kacamata hitam memilih turun lewat pintu belakang. Ia berjalan dari pesawat yang ditumpanginya menuju pintu bandara. Mengambil sebuah _trolley_ barang dan menunggu kopernya keluar dari bagasi.

Lima menit menunggu koper birunya keluar, ia mengangkat koper tersebut dan meletakkannya ke atas _trolley._ Lalu mendorongnya keluar, tidak ada yang menjemputnya, tentu saja. Jadi ia memanfaatkan jasa taksi, "SMP Pledis ya pak!" ucapnya, sang sopir mengangguk dan menjalankan kendaraannya.

Butuh sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai ke sekolah lamanya, ia tidak ingin tidur. Tidurnya sudah terlalu lama di pesawat, sampai punggungnya pegal. Jadi ia menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya untuk melihat-lihat, ternyata tidak banyak berubah. Perubahannya malah membuat negeri ginseng ini semakin indah dan mewah.

Taksi berwarna kuning itu berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolahnya, ia membayar argo dan menarik kopernya masuk. Gerbang sekolah itu masih megah seperti dulu, hanya ada beberapa bangunan baru yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hansol –nama lelaki tampan itu— melepas kacamatanya dan menyematkan kacamata itu di kerah bajunya, "O—Oh, _nuguya?_ " beberapa murid perempuan yang sedang berolahraga menatapnya takjub, Hansol tersenyum kecil dan murid-murid itu berteriak heboh. "Bisa tunjukkan dimana ruangan Kang _seonsaengnim?_ " tanyanya ramah.

Murid yang mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda itu tampak bingung, "Kang _seonsaengnim?_ Kang Hodong? Yang galak itu? Untuk apa _oppa_ bertemu dengannya?! _Oppa_ artis ya?" tanya murid itu bingung, Hansol mengernyit, memang Kang _seonsaengnim_ terkenal galak, tapi namanya Kang Hyejung.

"Bukan, Kang Hyejung-ssi. Dan aku bukan artis," murid-murid itu ber-oh ria, "Hyejung _ssaem_ sudah tidak mengajar di SMP lagi, beliau dipindahkan ke SMA. _Cheogi,oppa_ bisa lewat situ untuk ke gedung SMA." Hansol mengangguk, ia berterima kasih dan melangkah menuju SMA.

Murid tadi bilang kemungkinan Hyejung ada di ruangannya, ia mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'Kang Hyejung' itu pelan, namun yang membukakannya malah anak kecil berumur sekitar enam tahunan. Anak itu membawa boneka lumba-lumba di tangannya, wajahnya cantik sekali dengan bandana merah muda di rambutnya. "Mau cari siapa?" tanyanya tegas, tidak malu-malu seperti kebanyakan anak kecil pada umumnya.

Sepertinya Hansol tahu ini anak siapa, ia berjongkok dan menatap anak itu. " _Eomma_ ada?" tanyanya, " _EOMMAAA!_ Ada yang mencariii!" pekiknya cukup keras, ibunya yang sedari tadi duduk di balik mejanya menatap ke arah pintu. " _Annyeonghasseyo, seonsaengnim._ Lama tidak berjumpa,"

Sang guru terbelalak, " _O-Omo!_ Hansol-ah, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini tiba-tiba? Kapan kau tiba? Haru, suruh _oppa_ itu masuk," anak kecil tadi menunjukkan Hansol agar duduk di sofa kecil, Hyejung langsung meninggalkan berkasnya dan duduk di samping Hansol. "Kau kembali? Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?"

Hansol tersenyum tipis sembari menerima minuman gelas dari gurunya itu, "Baik, syukurlah segalanya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang punya perusahaan kecil, dan ia juga sudah jadi seniman terkenal. Sementara _eomma_ menjadi guru vokal, rencananya kami akan pindah ke Korea bulan depan. Aku juga mengikuti _homeschooling_ lagi, kemudian lulus tahun lalu dan masuk ke salah satu kampus di New York. Tapi aku akan mendapat transfer nilai semester ini dan mulai masuk ke Starlight _university._ " Terangnya.

Hyejung mengangguk, "Syukurlah, aku kira kau tidak akan kembali lagi. Kau tahu teman-temanmu terkejut begitu kau pindah diam-diam hari itu," ia masih mengingat wajah terkejut teman-teman Hansol. "Begitupula denganku _ssaem,_ aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan—bagaimana.. kabar mereka?" tanyanya, mendadak gugup.

Tingkahnya kentara sekali, jadi Hyejung tersenyum kecil, "Mereka? Bukannya _dia_ yang ingin kau ketahui kabarnya?" Hansol mengulum senyum, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. Hyejung menggodanya, "Seperti yang ibu bilang setahun lalu, Seungkwan berhasil lulus dengan nilai baik dan masuk fakultas seni Pledis. Dia baik-baik saja, tapi tidak seceria dulu."

Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah, "Tidak pernah coba menghubunginya?" Hansol menggeleng, "Aku—tidak punya keberanian, _ssaem._ " akunya jujur, lagipula ia rasa ia tidak berhak lagi mengharapkan Seungkwan. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, _ssaem_ tahu Seungkwan tidak pernah menyukai orang lain hingga sekarang ini. Menurut teman-temannya, ia hanya berkata ia mencintai seseorang diam-diam lima tahun ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

Patutkah Hansol masih berharap? Sudikah Seungkwan bertemu dengannya kembali?

Cklek!

"Oh, maaf _ssaem,_ aku tidak tahu kalau ada tamu. Aku mau konsultasi soal jurusan," ada seorang anak dengan _nametag_ 'Lee Chan' masuk ke ruangan Hyejung, Hyejung mempersilahkan anak itu duduk. Hyejung izin sebentar pada Hansol untuk melayani muridnya tersebut, jabatannya sudah beda, bukan walikelas anak SMP lagi, ia adalah guru konseling di SMA ini. "Bagaimana Chan? Sudah putuskan masuk ke fakultas seni atau fakultas budaya?"

Chan mengangguk mantap, "Sudah _ssaem,_ Cuma aku bingung, apakah aku harus daftar ke Starlight atau ke Pledis lagi?" tanyanya, Hyejung mengangguk. "Ah, _hyung_ di depanmu ini adalah mahasiswa Starlight, dulunya alumni SMP Pledis juga sepertimu, tapi melanjutkan SMA di luar negeri. Kalau kau ingin tanya sesuatu, tanya saja padanya." Mata Chan berbinar menatap Hansol.

" _Hyung!_ Apa beda fakultas seni di Starlight dan Pledis?" tanyanya semangat, Hansol nampak berpikir. "Tidak terlalu banyak bedanya, hanya saja, di Starlight lebih fokus pada seni modern. Sedangkan di Pledis fokus dengan yang klasik. Tapi walau begitu nanti tetap diajarkan dua hal tersebut, hanya presentasenya tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi kau kira-kira sendiri, kau cocok di bidang apa."

Penjelasan Hansol rupanya sangat membantu Chan, "Ah, terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku akan menempatkan Starlight di urutan pertama dan Pledis di urutan kedua," ia berubah semangat. "Hei Chan, kau mau tahu banyak hal soal fakultas seni Pledis?" tanya Hansol mencurigakan.

Tentu saja Chan mengangguk, Hansol meminta secarik kertas dan bolpoin, kemudian menggoreskan tintanya disana. Menuliskan deretan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, " _Jja,_ hubungi dia, namanya Boo Seungkwan alumni sekolah ini. Kalau ia tanya katakan padanya Hansol Vernon Chwe yang memberikan nomornya, dan tolong beritahu ID _katalk_ ku padanya, bolehkah?"

"Akan aku lakukan _hyung!_ "

. . .

Lagu 'Crooked' yang lagi-lagi merupakan lagu milik _idol_ terkenal seantero Korea bernama G-Dragon berdering berkali-kali, getarannya bahkan mampu membuat ponsel itu berpindah beberapa senti dari tempatnya semula.

Tapi si pemilik ponsel masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut dan gulingnya, apalagi ditambah dengan hujan rintik-rintik di hari libur. Mendukung sekali suasana untuk tidur lebih dalam. Tapi salahkan telinganya yang terlalu cinta G-Dragon, jadi pemilik ponsel itu membuka mata sedikit dan meraba-raba ke ranjangnya, berusaha menggapai ponsel abu-abu miliknya.

Ia menggeser layar sedikit, menekan tombol hijau. "Haalo?" sapanya setengah sadar. " _Seungkwan sunbae, perkenalkan aku Lee Chan. Adik tingkat setahun di bawahmu, kita dari SMP dan SMA yang sama. rencananya aku ingin masuk ke jurusan yang sama sepertimu."_ Suaranya asing, dan Lee Chan? Rasanya selama SMA, Seungkwan tidak pernah menemui orang bernama itu.

Tapi sebagai kakak kelas yang baik sekaligus representatif alumni sekolahnya yang berkuliah di salah satu kampus seni yang terbaik, Seungkwan harusnya bersikap ramah bukan? "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Lee Chan-ssi? Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapat nomorku?" ia bertanya penasaran, Seungkwan tidak terlalu terkenal semasa SMA, berbanding terbalik dengan Seokmin dan Mingyu yang bergabung di OSIS.

Adik kelasnya mengeluarkan suara gumaman, " _Apa sunbae punya saran yang baik agar aku diterima disana? Eh, aku dapat nomormu dari Hansol sunbaenim._ "

Hansol?

Tidak mungkin Hansol yang itu kan?

"Chwe Hansol?"

" _Ya, yang itu. Kami bertemu saat sosialisasi kemarin,"_

Yaampun, berapa lama Seungkwan tidak mendengar nama itu? Empat tahun—ah tidak lima tahun? Memang Seungkwan tidak pernah mengganti nomornya sedari dulu, mungkin itu kenapa Hansol bisa memberikan nomornya. "Maaf Chan, apa kau.. punya kontak Hansol? _Kakaotalk_ mungkin?" tanyanya setelah memberikan sedikit saran agar lulus tes masuk ke universitasnya.

" _Aku punya kakaotalknya,_ "

Dan Seungkwan tidak pernah merasa bersyukur lebih dari itu, ia mengakhiri panggilan dan segera mengetikkan ID akun jejaring sosial milik Hansol. Berhasil, ia sudah mengundangnya.

Dengan jantung berdegup lebih cepat, ia memegang ponselnya. Banyak hal yang ia ingin katakan, kata-kata yang tersimpan rapi dalam lima tahun ini. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya lekat-lekat, sepertinya ide mengirim pesan tidak terlalu buruk bukan? Minimal, Hansol mengingatnya.

 _To: HansolChwe  
Hai, masih ingat aku? Aku tahu akunmu dari Lee Chan._

Dan pesan itu terkirim, singkat, tidak terdengar seperti terlalu berharap. Padahal ia benar-benar mengharapkannya, rasa rindunya membuncah dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Apakah sosok itu sudah kembali dari New York? Apakah sosok itu ada di Korea saat ini? Mengapa tidak mengabarinya lebih awal?

Tett!

Bunyi bel apartemennya yang nyaring menghancurkan angannya, dengan berat hati Seungkwan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu. Ibunya belum pulang, jadi hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuka pintu. Lagipula siapa yang datang di tengah hujan begini? Duh, menerima tamu dalam keadaan belum mandi pula.

Tanpa mengintip _intercom_ , Seungkwan membukakan pintu. "Siapa—Vernon?" ia mengerjap tiga kali, berusaha menyakinkan bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya ini bukan khayalan. Tapi memang bukan, karena dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat mencium aroma parfum Vernon yang lebih maskulin daripada ketika masih SMP dulu, dan nafas hangat pemuda itu yang menerpa wajahnya.

Karena tidak siap Seungkwan hampir menutup pintu apartemennya kembali sebelum tangan Hansol menahannya, kali ini Hansol membuka pintu apartemen Seungkwan dengan sedikit paksaan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa dan meletakkannya di depan dada.

'MAAF'

Tulisnya besar-besar, Seungkwan tampak linglung, ia belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Hansol membalik lembar buku sketsa tersebut. Kali ini tulisannya berbeda.

'Aku akui aku memang bodoh karena tidak berpamitan ketika pergi,

Orangtuaku mengalami sedikit masalah sehingga kami harus kembali ke New York secepatnya,

Aku tidak berani bertemu denganmu, aku takut aku malah kabur dan memilih pergi bersamamu.'

Ternyata itu masalahnya, jadi Seungkwan menghela nafas berat.

'Aku mengganti nomorku,

Dan lagi-lagi tidak berani menghubungimu.

Aku takut kau marah.'

Marah? Seungkwan jauh lebih marah ketika harus berdiam diri selama lima tahun tanpa kabar apapun, segalanya masih nampak tidak nyata baginya, dan hatinya sakit. Walaupun tidak dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa bahagia dan hangat di dalamnya.

'Tapi hatiku masih sama seperti hari itu.

Asal kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Boo Seungkwan,

Sebenarnya hari itu aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku, tetapi aku terlalu pengecut, benar kan? Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

Ah _anni—_ Maukah kau memaafkanku?

Aku akan pergi jika kau membenciku.

Kau yang menentukan.'

Ada emot sedih yang ditulis disana, hah Hansol ini bicara apa? Seungkwan terlalu mencintainya, sedari dulu hingga sekarang. Bahkan ia ragu, apa mungkin bila Vernon meninggalkannya untuk orang lain dan memaksa minta kembali ia akan memaafkannya? Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin Hansol pergi.

Dan hatinya terlalu bahagia, ternyata Hansol mencintainya. Ia kira.. hanya dia yang memiliki perasaan itu, penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

Jadi ia mengangguk ringan, Hansol tersenyum sedikit. Ia membalik buku sketsanya dan mencoret halaman yang kosong, kemudian membalik lagi, dan kembali menggoreskan tintanya di atas kertas itu. Setelah sedikit menulis, ia kembali menunjukkan kertas tersebut.

'PELUKAN SELAMAT DATANG?^^'

Ia tertawa kecil, tampak malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Bahkan tawanya yang dulu terlihat imut kini jadi membuatnya semakin lebih tampan, garis rahangnya jadi lebih tegas, matanya juga jadi lebih tajam. Bibirnya juga—oh astaga kau berpikiran terlalu banyak Boo Seungkwan.

Tidak punya pilihan Seungkwan merentangkan tangannya dan meraup Hansol dalam pelukannya, ia sampai harus berjinjit sedikit supaya bisa meletakkan tangan di sekeliling bahu Hansol. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah ada di Korea sejak kemarin?" tanyanya, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa menit termangu seperti orang bodoh.

Hansol menyamankan posisi pelukannya, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Seungkwan. "Tidak punya wajah dan keberanian cukup untuk menghubungimu," akunya, Seungkwan terkekeh sebentar. "Kau makan apa di New York? Jadi lebih tampan,"

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya namun masih meletakkan tangannya di bahu Seungkwan, "Tidak ada. Aku kembali menjalani _homeschooling,_ dan itu _saaangat membosankan._ Tidak ada suara gelak tawa, amukan guru Kang, tidak ada teman berisik seperti anak 2-B, dan terlebih tidak ada penggemar G-Dragon bernama Boo Seungkwan. Makanya ketika diizinkan kembali ke Seoul, aku senang sekali."

Tiba-tiba Seungkwan jadi ingin menangis, rasa rindunya terobati. Orang yang diam-diam menghantui mimpinya setiap malam kini hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya. "Maafkan aku." Hansol mengusak surai kecokelatan Seungkwan lembut berulang-ulang. "Akhirnya aku tahu, yang aku rasakan bukan lagi cinta monyet semata. Aku mencintaimu,"

Yaampun, rasanya seperti baru kemarin mereka saling mengucapkan rasa suka di tengah rintik hujan dan hanya dilindungi _box_ telepon umum. "A—Aku juga, aku sudah lama menyukaimu," jawab Seungkwan terbata, akibat oleh rasa malu yang berlebihan.

Dan Hansol beranjak mendekat, kedua tangannya masih ada di sisi tubuh Seungkwan. Ia menunduk kemudian memejamkan mata, kali ini tidak boleh gagal seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Hangat nafasnya makin terasa di wajah putih Seungkwan, Vernon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir ranum milik pemuda asal Jeju itu.

Ciuman pertama mereka, sama seperti ketika mulai dekat pertama kali, sama seperti saat dimana mereka saling menyatakan perasaan. Hanya hujan yang menjadi saksinya, hanya hujan yang mampu membawa Hansol untuk Seungkwan, hanya hujan yang selalu membangkitkan sejuta kenangan.

Jadi Seungkwan masih mencengkram kemeja Hansol di bagian dadanya, dan mereka saling berciuman untuk melepas rindu yang tidak pernah terucap sebelumnya.

"Vernon-ie,"

"Ya?"

"Aku belum mandi," dan Hansol tertawa di sela-sela ciuman mereka, bibirnya berhenti di ujung bibir Seungkwan. " _Who cares?_ " keduanya tertawa bersama.

. . .

"APA?!"

Gazebo yang biasanya dimanfaatkan untuk tempat belajar atau sekedar bersantai smebari menunggu pergantian jam kuliah tiba-tiba jadi tempat _fanmeeting_ dadakan. Hansol berdiri dengan almamaternya yang nampak berbeda dengan almamater teman-temannya yang lain. Ya, ia memang baru saja terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa resmi fakultas seni di universitas 'Starlight', tidak jauh dari universitas yang ia kunjungi saat ini. Disana ia kembali sekelas dengan Yugyeom, Donghyuk, Gyujin, dan ada juga Changkyun dari kelas sebelah yang menuntut ilmu disana.

Berbeda dengan Seungkwan, Seokmin, dan Mingyu yang memilih mendaftar di Pledis. Bukannya tidak mau ada di kampus yang sama dengan Seungkwan, tapi memang Hansol ingin sekali daftar di 'Starlight' yang lebih fokus pada seni modern bukannya klasik seperti Pledis.

Kali ini ia ingin bermain dan Seungkwan mempertemukannya dengan teman-teman SMP mereka. Dan mereka terkejut Hansol kembali tiba-tiba dari Amerika. "Wah, kau jadi makin mirip bule." Itu komentar yang _nggak banget_ dari Lee Seokmin, Hansol tertawa kikuk. Memang benar sih, wajah Amerika-nya begitu mempesona, dan ia jadi terlihat tampan sekali.

Namun mata jeli Mingyu beralih pada tautan tangan Hansol dan Seungkwan, "Tunggu dulu, kalian.. pacaran?" sontak mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan karena malu, Eunha dan Yuju yang hadir langsung menyoraki mereka. "Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?" tanya Eunha dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

Keduanya mengulum senyum, "Baru saja," timpal Seungkwan malu-malu, gerombolan itu bersorak-sorak kembali, anak didik guru Kang tidak pernah normal. "Jadi yang digalaukan Seungkwannie selama ini kau? Benar juga, kalian dekat ketika SMP dulu." Eunha menimpali kembali.

Mendengar itu Seungkwan tersenyum malu, "Ciee, lalu apa sudah kencan pertama? Pelukan pertama? Ciuman pertama?" tanya Yuju bertubi-tubi, dasar, kenapa semuanya jadi penasaran?

Seungkwan menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, "Pelukan dan ciuman sudah terlaksana, dan kencan pertama kami nanti sore." Jawab Hansol santai, pipi Seungkwan merona, dan gerombolan itu lagi-lagi heboh.

"Nonton bioskop ya?" –Choi Yuna alias Yuju.

"Makan malam romantis ya?" –Eunha.

"Ke _ice skating_ ya?" –Lee Seokmin.

"Ke hotel ya?" –Kim Mingyu, langsung dapat jitakan _manis_ dari yang lain.

Hansol menggeleng kuat-kuat, Seungkwan sih kali ini nyengir lebar. Pemuda tampan yang baru saja menggeleng itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya, dua tiket. "Kencan pertama kami di konser Bigbang."

Sungguh tidak elit.

Menguras kocek pula, ingat, Bigbang adalah salah satu artis dengan harga tiket konser termahal. Tapi _toh_ Hansol Vernon Chwe akan tetap melakukan segala cara untuk membahagiakan Seungkwan, _iya kan?_

'Terkadang cinta memang lebih mendahulukan hati dan perasaan ketimbang logika,'

 **END**

 **Gila aku ngetik 41 lembar dalam dua hari? Looolll ="))**

 **Duh aku baper banget yaampunnn, beberapa ada yang aku tulis berdasar pengalaman pribadi hihi, maafin ya bikin Verkwannya OOC. Semoga kalian menikmati ceritaku, terima kasih buat yang menantikan ff ini dan udah review/fav/follow, kalian luar biasa! Kalian orang baik, saranghae!({})**

 **Review?**


End file.
